Garde Rapprochée
by helono
Summary: UA - Une recette à la James et Lily ça donne quoi ? Une rencontre, un brin d’amour, un soupçon de désir, une pincée d’action, quelque graine de souffrance et surtout une bonne dose d’humour…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Garde Rapproché ****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part le scénario ;) qui est un UA (Univers Alternatif)  
**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Rating : M pour violence, mutilation... [~~prochain chapitre~~]**

**Résumé : Une recette à la James et Lily ça donne quoi ? Une rencontre, un brin d'amour, un soupçon de désir, une pincée d'action, quelque graine de souffrance et surtout une bonne dose d'humour…**

* * *

**POV Lily Evans**

16h30, ma journée est finie. Ouf, est bien on peut dire que je l'avais vue passé aujourd'hui. Ces petits monstres ne m'avaient donné aucune chance. Sans doute l'arrivée prochaine de la neige.

Je pris mon manteau et mis mon écharpe. Le temps s'était incroyablement rafraîchit depuis quelques jours et je n'avais aucune envie de tomber malade.

-Bon Week-end Lily !

-Salut Franck. Passe le bonjour à Alice !

-Entendue.

Et je sortie de la petite école maternelle où je travaillais. Je suis professeur des écoles des moyens depuis maintenant un an dans cet établissement au cœur de Londres. J'aime beaucoup mon travail, mais il y a des jours où c'est plus dur que d'autre, surtout à l'approche du Week-end où j'ai généralement moins de patience.

Franck Londubat est l'un de mes collègues qui s'occupe de la petite section. Cheveux noir coupé court, yeux marron, de taille moyenne, c'est le gars le plus gentil et attentionné de l'univers. Il s'était marié l'année dernière à cette époque avec ma meilleur ami Alice. Cela va d'ailleurs faire un an ! Qu'est-ce que le temps passe vite !

Ah, Octobre ! Que j'aime l'automne. Tout est tellement parfait dans cette saison. Les feuilles des arbres colorées sous l'envi du soleil, la reprise d'une certaine routine à la suite des vacances d'été et surtout le parfum des prochaines fêtes qui se ressent dans chaque bouffé d'air et dans chaque sensation. Mais malheureusement, cela annoncé aussi l'arrivé proche de l'hiver. Sur ce, je me dépêchai de marcher jusqu'à mon appartement, qui n'est qu'à quelques minutes de l'école.

A peine arrivée, que le téléphone sonnait. Je réprimai un soupir de mécontentement et sautai dessus.

-Allo oui ?

-Bonjour Lily, c'est maman. Comment tu vas ma chérie ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi.

-Je vais bien maman. Et toi ? Pas trop froid à Paris ?

Mes parents avaient décidé de déménager en France, il y a maintenant deux ans. A la suite de la mort de ma grand-mère maternelle, ma mère n'avait pu surmonter le choc et mon père avait décidé que changer d'air leur seraient profitable, à tous les deux. Aussi, ils avaient profité du fait que j'avais prit ma vie en main pour enfin se consacrer à la leur. Ma sœur Pétunia leur en avait énormément voulu de la laisser derrière. Mais depuis qu'elle avait épousé un certain Vernon Dursley, l'année dernière, tout c'était pour le moins arrangé.

Pétunia et moi vivions dans la même ville, mais elle faisait comme si elle était fille unique. Elle n'avait jamais pu supportait que j'aille faire des études pour avoir un vrai métier. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'une vraie femme se devait d'être au foyer attendant le retour de son mari et élevant ses propres enfants et non ceux des autres. Enfin… Elle avait toujours était particulière et on ne c'était jamais vraiment comprises. Notre adolescence fut ponctuée de nombreuse prise de bec, au grand malheur de mes parents qui n'avaient jamais put nous réconcilier.

-Oh tu sais, ça va, ça viens… Ton père s'est trouvé une nouvelle lubie, tu ne devineras jamais. Il veut faire du saut en parachute ! Non mais qu'elle idée, il va finir par me rendre folle !

-Oh mon cher papa… Toujours le même à ce que je vois.

-Alors, toujours pas de fiancé ?

-Maman ! Soupirais-je. Tu vas finir par me vexer. Arrête un peu de me harceler. Je t'ai dis que ça viendra quand sa viendra.

-Mais j'aimerai tout de même avoir des petits enfants…

-Oui et bien tu t'es trompée de fille. Celle qui serait la plus apte à combler tes désirs c'est Pétunia…

-Je sais mais tu me fais du souci ma petite Lily.

-Mais non, tu t'en fais pour rien.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu manges bien au moins ?

-Oui maman. Je te signal que c'est vendredi soir et que c'est normal que je suis fatiguée après la semaine que j'ai passé.

-Oui. Mais prend soins de toi comme même.

-Promis maman. Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois aller faire les courses si je veux manger ce Weekend. Fais un gros bisou à papa. Je t'embrasse.

-Bisous ma Lily.

Et je raccrochai. Je soufflai de fatigue et décidai d'aller prendre une douche avant de ressortir. Je partis dans ma chambre, rassemblai quelques affaires de rechange, puis entrai dans la salle d'eau. Je me dévêtis, lacement, et entra dans la cabine de douche. Je réglai la température sur l'eau très chaude. C'était une habitude prise depuis toute petite. Cela me détendait et me réchauffait. Je me décontractai lentement à la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps. Aucune sensation n'était plus exquise. A regret, je coupai l'arrivée d'eau pour me sécher et me revêtir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressortie de la salle d'eau et me prépara à ressortir. La supérette n'étais pas très loin de mon appartement, ce qui était très pratique.

Je filais rapidement dans les rayons à la recherche de quelque ingrédient pour mes repas de ce Weekend. J'étais très difficile concernant les aliments, aussi ça prenait donc un peu de temps.

Puis me revoilà chez moi. Enfin tranquille. Fatigué par le dernier jour de la semaine, j'avais opté pour un diner simple. Un repas prêt à faire réchauffer. Je n'étais pas friande de ces repas d'ordinaire, mais quelque fois, cela faisait du bien de ne pas se soucier de cuisiner.

Le Week-end passa en un éclair. Rien de bien stimulant. J'avais pas mal trainé et récupéré de la semaine avec les petits bouts. C'est sur qu'une classe de 26 enfants entre 3 et 4 ans en train de se chamailler toute la journée, il y a de quoi devenir parano. Mais bon, heureusement il y avait des semaines plus calmes que d'autre.

Et me revoilà donc, devant la porte d'entrée de ma classe, les bras ouvert à accueillir les enfants pour une nouvelle aventure.

-Bonjour Olivier !

-Bonjour maitresse, fit-il d'une voix timide.

-Bonjour Sarah ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Je vais bien. J'ai fait du poney avec papa ce Week-end.

-Tu en as de la chance !

Et les enfants rentrèrent tous un par un dans la petite salle de classe. Une fois tous assis devant mon bureau, je vérifiai qu'il ne manquait personne et j'intimai le silence.

-Bien, quelqu'un peut me dire quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Cinq ou six petits doigts se levèrent précipitamment au plafond. Je souris et interrogeai Heleya Bones, une petite fille au cheveu auburn et au visage joufflu.

-On est le 26 Octobre.

-Oui et quel est le jour ?

-Lundi.

-C'est très Heleya. Maintenant qui va me dire qu'elle est la météo d'aujourd'hui ?

Plusieurs doigts imitèrent les premiers.

-Oui Stéphan ?

-Il fait gris… heu… il fait froid… et heu… il y a beaucoup de vent…

-Oui c'est vrai. On dira qu'il fait mauvais temps. Alors une dernière question pour ce matin. Savez-vous ce qu'il y a dans cinq jours ?

Seul Sarah levait sa petite main.

-C'est le 31 Octobre.

-Oui c'est exact. Mais c'est plus spécialement la fête d'Halloween. Vous connaissez cette fête ? Avez-vous déjà fêté Halloween avec vos parents ?

-OUI, crièrent en cœur les enfants.

-Eh bien c'est génial ! Alors toute cette semaine sera consacré à des travaux manuels sur Halloween. Bon je vais vous diviser en deux groupes. Le groupe des serpents et des Lions seront à la peinture. Le groupe des blaireaux et des aigles à la cuisine. Aller, aller !

Les enfants – connaissant leur groupe par cœur depuis le début de l'année – se séparèrent et rejoignis l'endroit de la salle indiquée.

Je me dirigeai vers l'atelier peinture pour leur donner mes instructions.

-Bien, alors je vous ai préparé des dessins de courge d'Halloween. Je veux que vous preniez vos éponges, les badigeonnés de peinture et les appliquer délicatement sur le dessin. Comme ça…

Je pris une feuille de papier et leur montra les gestes à suivre.

-Essayez de ne pas dépasser. Vous êtes grand maintenant. Faite un jolie dessin pour papa et maman, ils seront fière de vous. Olivier, je te charge du groupe. Si il y a la moindre chose c'est toi qui est chargé à venir me cherché, d'accord ?

-Oui maitresse.

Sur ce, je rejoignis mon autre groupe, impatient de commencer à faire de la cuisine.

-Alors. Comme c'est la semaine réservé à Halloween, on va alors réaliser des tartes à la courge. Vous vous mettez par quatre et vous suivez la recette que je vais vous réciter. D'accord ?

-Oui maitresse, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Bien. On va commencer tout d'abord par réaliser la pâte. Prenez votre plat et mettez-y de la farine.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent sous mes yeux attentifs.

-Non Cédric, tu ne jette pas de la farine à ton voisin ! Ensuite, vous créez un puits dans la farine. C'est-à-dire que vous faite un trou au milieu de la farine. Puis ajoutez de l'huile et de l'eau tiède en son centre. Je vais vous aidez pour cette partie. Attendez votre tour.

Et je passai à travers les tables. Les enfants adoraient faire de la cuisine. Et généralement, c'était the activité qui finissait en live. Espérons que non aujourd'hui…

-Bien maintenant vous allez malaxer la pâte avec vos doigts. Allez-y, une personne du groupe se dévoue et met la main dans le plat. Pour une fois que je vous y autorise…

-Maitresse ! Maitresse !

C'était Olivier Dubois.

-Il y a une dame qui frappe à la fenêtre.

Je me levai et allai rejoindre l'autre groupe, non sans avoir intimé à mes élèves de continuer à malaxer er de m'attendre pour la suite.

Et là, je vis Molly Wesley à travers la vitre, me faisant des grands signes de la main. Je souris et alla lui ouvrir.

-Bonjours Molly, que faites-cous ici à cette heure ?

C'était une femme un peu rondelette mais dont le visage jovial ne peut que vous mettre alaise. Cheveux roux, un en pétard sur le dessus de sa tête, Molly était une personne des plus chaleureuse et amical que je n'ai jamais connu.

-Bonjours Lily. Je viens de déposer les jumeaux à l'instant. C'est la panique à la maison, Bill et Charlie sont malades, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

-Oh les pauvres. Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

-Non mais ils sont pénibles. Arthur à des tonnes de travail et rentre tard du ministère. Les journées sont longues. C'est pour cela que je voudrais te demander un petit service.

-Bien sur Molly, si je peux vous aider j'en serai ravie.

-Peux-tu t'occuper des jumeaux ce soir ? Je dois aller chez le médecin pour les deux grands et je n'y arriverai pas avec deux enfants en plus. Je les récupérerais en rentrant…

-Bien sur, ne t'en fais pas. Ils peuvent même dormir à la maison il n'y a pas de problème. Je les emmènerai moi-même à l'école demain matin, comme ça.

-Oh tu es un amour Lily. Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non du tout. Ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vue ces deux garnements, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

-Merci encore Lily. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Molly.

Et je refermai la porte. Et c'est là que j'ai vue le désastre.

-Oh non…

Le groupe de l'atelier peinture c'étaient voués à une véritable bagarre de peinture et tous étaient recouvert d'orange des pieds à la tête.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Très bien, vous serez tous punis. Pas de cuisine pour vous aujourd'hui. Asseyez-vous tous par terre et plus un mot.

J'étais dans une colère noire. Les groupes des serpents et des lions étaient terribles quand ils étaient ensemble. Ça finissait à tous les coups par une bagarre collective. Mais je ne pouvais pas mettre le groupe des serpents avec le groupe des blaireaux ou des aigles car ils les empêchent de travailler correctement. Seuls les lions savent leur tenir tête, même si ça dégénère.

Je sortie de la classe et allai retrouver Franck Londubat, mon collègue qui s'occupait de la petite section.

-Franck ? Appelais-je.

-Tiens, bonjour Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-La folie, comme d'habitude. Tu sais si Lizzy est arrivée ?

- Oui il me semble. Pourquoi, un souci ?

-Oui, bagarre de peinture. Ils ont fait fort les petits monstres. Tu veux bien les surveiller le temps que j'aille la chercher ? Je laisse la porte ouverte.

-Bien sur. Bonne chance.

-Oui, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. Merci.

Je sortie de sa salle de classe et monta les étages pour retrouver Lizzy. Il s'agissait de l'aide professorale de l'établissement, et accessoirement une de mes amies.

-Salut Lizzy ! Merci Lizzy !

-Oh non, ne me dit pas qu'ils ont recommencé ?

-Si. Ils ont profité que je discutai avec Mrs Wesley pour nous inventer la bataille du siècle en peinture. C'est eux qui ressemblent à des courges d'Halloween maintenant…, rigolais-je.

Et Lizzy me remplaça pour garder un œil sur mes garnements pendant que je m'occupé de laver un par un les élèves devenues orange. Heureusement que la peinture partait à l'eau…

Et la journée passa. Sans autre incident, mais je fus complètement lessivé. Je me levai et récupérai quelque papiers qui traîné sur mon bureau, éteignis les lumières et ferma la porte de ma salle à clef.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de Franck où les jumeaux m'attendaient.

-Ah Lily ! Tu as fini ? Je ne sais pas ce que fait Mrs Wesley. Déjà qu'elle me les a emmené en retard ce matin…, me dit-il en me montrant les jumeaux.

-C'est moi qui me charge d'eux se soir. Elle est complètement débordé la pauvre. Bill et Charlie sont malades.

-D'accord. C'est sur qu'avec ces deux arsouilles ça ne doit pas être facile. Ils sont gentils mais épuisant.

-Oui, ils adorent faire des farces. Au fait, ça te dirais de sortir demain soir ? J'avais envi d'un resto entre ami. Tu demandes à Alice et moi je me charge de Remus ?

-OK. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que l'on n'est pas sortie tous les quatre. Ça va être sympa.

Je lui souris, heureuse moi aussi de notre prochaine sortie avec Franck et sa femme Alice, ainsi que notre cher Remus Lupin.

-J'espère que Remus va accepter. Je crois qu'il avait beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci à l'hôpital.

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Bon je vais y aller, il commence à ce faire tard. Et si ça continue, c'est Alice que je vais avoir sur le dos, riais-je. Fred ! Georges ! Vous rentrez avec moi ce soir.

-HOUPI ! Crièrent-ils en cœur.

-Oulla, tu leur as donné quoi à manger, du Lion ?

- A ben non pourtant. Mais c'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils appartiennent à ce groupe, ria-il.

-A demain Franck.

-Salut Franck ! dirent les jumeaux.

Et nous rentrâmes, affrontant le mauvais temps de l'automne. La soirée projetée d'être bien mouvementé…

*********

-Fred, Georges ! Vous mettez de l'eau de partout ! Venez que je vous sèche…

Les jumeaux arrivèrent, sautant, riant dans ma salle d'eau inondée. Oh la, la qu'ils sont bruyant ses bambins… J'en chopai un et le frictionna avec sa serviette de bain et entrepris de l'habiller. Passé un temps, les jumeaux venaient dormir toutes les deux semaines chez moi, donc la chambre d'ami leur étaient un peu réservée et l'armoire remplie de leurs vêtements. J'aimais bien les habiller à l'identique. Je les trouvai tellement mignons tous les deux. La famille Weasley étant réputée par leurs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, ils se ressemblaient de façon frappante.

-Alors les garçons, vous voulez manger quoi ce soir ?

-Moi je veux des pâtes sauce fromage ! S'exclama Georges.

-Et moi aussi avec de la sauce tomate ! Suivie Fred.

-C'est partie.

Bien contente que les garçons veulent d'un plat aussi simple, je mis de l'eau à chauffer.

-Vous m'aidez à mettre la table ?

Ils s'exécutèrent. Je leur donnai les assiettes et les couverts, et ils les plaçaient gentiment sur la table.

Après le repas. Après avoir bien jouait et mis la pagaille dans tout mon appartement. L'heure fatidique…

-Allez les garçons. Vous allez vous brosser les dents.

-Ah non, grogna Fred. Pas tout de suite !

-Allez, allez, que je ne me répète pas.

Quelque châhutage après, les enfants Weasley étaient fin prêt pour le dodo.

-Lily, on peut dormir avec toi ? Demanda Fred.

-Non, non, non les petit farceurs, je vous connais trop maintenant ! Les deux seules fois où je vous l'ai permis, je me suis retrouvée le lendemain matin toute trempée, de la confiture plein le visage et les cheveux remplis de crème chantilly. Alors non merci. Vous allez sagement dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

-Tu peux nous lire une histoire alors ? Demanda Georges avec une moue irrésistible.

-D'accord, mais une seule. Vous voulez que je vous lise quoi ?

-Bambi !

J'allai chercher le livre en question dans ma petite bibliothèque. J'adorai les histoires d'enfant, aussi j'avais pratiquement tous les livres des Walt Disney. Je m'installai sur le lit des jumeaux, chacun à mes côtés et je commençai ma lecture.

_« Panpan le lapin est tout excité._

_-Ça y est ! C'est arrivé ! S'écria-t-il, le nouveau prince est né !_

_-Le nouveau prince est né ? Reprend la chouette, perchée sur une vieille souche d'arbre. Où est-il ? Vite ! Allons tous ensemble le voir !_

_-Suivez-moi, crie Panpan._

_Tous les animaux s'élancent derrière Panpan. Rapide comme le vent, ils foncent à travers les bois pour voir le prince nouveau-né._

_Au fond d'un fourré, les animaux trouvent le Prince, blotti contre sa mère. Le jeune faon, à la robe tachetée, les fixe de ses grands yeux tout étonnée._

_Puis, lentement, il tend ses pattes de devant et commence à se lever._

_Mais ses jambes se dérobent. Il glisse._

_Le jeune Prince tombe sur le ventre._

_-Il manque un peu d'équilibre, non ? Demande Panpan à la mère du faon. Il n'a pas tellement l'air d'un Prince, comment allez-vous l'appeler ?_

_-Je l'appellerai Bambi, répondit sa mère. »_

Je tournai la tête en direction des deux bambins et m'aperçus qu'ils s'étaient déjà endormie. (Nda : Si ça pouvait toujours être comme ça XD)

Je me levai et les bordai soigneusement l'un après l'autre et les embrassa.

- A demain mes petites chéries.

Et je sortie de leur chambre. Il n'était pas très tard mais je décidais d'aller moi aussi me couché – après une bonne douche, épuisée par ma journée.

*********

Le lendemain, se fut le pire matin de ma vie. Les jumeaux m'avaient une nouvelle fois servie une de leur blague. Ils avaient débranché mon réveil – m'empêchant ainsi de me réveiller à l'heure – et saccager la cuisine en se goinfrant de chocolat. Je me réveillai donc par des éclats de verres dans la cuisine. Craignant soudain que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans l'appartement, j'étais sortie de mon lit à pas de loup afin de prendre les coupables sur le fait. Me rendant compte seulement de l'heure tardive, je me dépêchai de m'habiller, ainsi que les jumeaux, et fila à l'école avec bien une demi heure de retard.

-Je suis désolée Franck, m'exclamais-je, essoufflée.

Mon ami éclata de rire. Je le regardai bizarrement et prit finalement la parole.

-On dirait qu'il t'en on fait voir, je me trompe ?

-Ils m'ont rien épargné. Plus ils grandissent et plus leur farce se multiplie. Je plein Molly quand ils feront leur crise d'adolescence.

J'aperçus ma classe, deux pas plus loin, attendant sagement mon arrivé.

-Merci de m'avoir gardé ma classe. Au faite, si les jumeaux deviennent tout pâle et qu'ils se plaignent de maux de ventre, un conseil, cour aux toilettes, riais-je. Ils m'ont ruiné ma réserve de chocolat…

Mon ami me regarda d'un air livide. Il détestait par-dessus tous les enfants malades, et c'était encore pire quand ceux-ci vomissaient.

Je lui adressai un petit pouce en l'air pour le motivé et ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler face à ses yeux de chien battu.

Sur ce, je retournai vers ma classe à grand pas afin d'éviter le courroux de mon cher ami.

-Bonjours les enfants !

Et voilà une nouvelle journée qui commence !

* * *

**Bon voilà ce n'est qu'un début, mais vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas terminé mon autre histoire "la mission des Maraudeurs" mais j'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis un moment déjà alors j'ai eu envi de l'écrire.**

**Mais rassurez-vous ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais l'arrêtez, je le met juste en mini pause, le temps que je retrouve quelques idées. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai + d'idée pour cette nouvelle fiction ! J'en avais un peu marre de la magie, parce que tout est assez facile avec. Alors j'avais envie que nos héros ce retrouve un peu dans notre peau (non mais ! ça leur fera les pieds un peu...) **

**Voili voilou, je crois que je vais arrêter là mes bavardages qui n'intéresse personne et je vous dis à bientôt (enfin si ça vous plait !)**

**helono  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Garde Rapproché ****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part le scénario ;) qui est un UA (Univers Alternatif)  
**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Rating : M pour violence, mutilation... [~~prochain chapitre~~]**

**Résumé : Une recette à la James et Lily ça donne quoi ? Une rencontre, un brin d'amour, un soupçon de désir, une pincée d'action, quelque graine de souffrance et surtout une bonne dose d'humour…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 -**

La journée fut très calme aujourd'hui. Heureusement parce qu'avec le matin que je venais de passer, je n'aurai plus répondus de mes actes.

J'avais appelé Remus quelques heures plus tôt et il était d'accord pour notre sortie de ce soir, ainsi qu'Alice. Ils devaient me retrouver chez moi pour nous rendre directement à notre restaurant habituel. J'avais même demandé à Lizzy de nous accompagner, mais il semblerait qu'elle préférait nous dénigrer pour un rendez-vous galant. Lâcheuse !

Mais au moment même où je franchis la porte de mon appartement, le déluge d'hier soir m'envahi soudain.

-Mince ! J'avais oublié…

Le salon était sans dessus dessous avec tout les jeux de sociétés de sortie, la cuisine était hors d'état avec de la nourriture de partout. Et la salle d'eau peinait à sécher l'inondation d'hier soir. J'étais maudite.

J'entrepris donc de commencer par le plus urgent : la cuisine. Je ramassai toute la nourriture qui s'était dérobé de la bouche des jumeaux pour atterrir par terre, ainsi que des emballages et des papiers. Une fois fait, j'attrapai mon balai serpillère et entreprit de laver ce sol dégoulinant de nourriture et autre substance non identifiable. Ah, je mis prendrais à deux fois pour inviter les jumeaux chez moi. Enfin, depuis le temps j'avais un peu perdu la main faut dire…

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna. Je vais ouvrir, le balai toujours en main.

-Ah Remus ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

Remus Lupin était un homme grand, fin et élancé. Cheveux blond foncé, yeux d'un bleu très clair, il arborait toujours un sourire amical sur son visage qui le rendait attrayant.

-Salut Lily. Tu ne m'avais pas dit 20h30 ?

-Euh si… C'est déjà l'heure ? Mon Dieu, il faut que j'aille me changer…

Je l'entendis pouffer de rire tandis que je m'enfuyais dans ma chambre. Ce n'est pas vrai, et moi qui n'avais même pas prévus mes habits en avance… Je fouillai nerveusement dans l'armoire, foutant encore plus le fouillis que les jumeaux avec mon salon. Puis je me décidai pour une robe bleu, simple et décontracté. Elle était mi-longue et arboré un semi décolleté. Après tout, c'était une sortie entre ami, pas la peine de s'habiller sexy. Je sortie de ma chambre et alla prendre mes chaussures et mon manteau à l'entré. Soudain je m'aperçus que Remus avait disparu.

-Remus ?

- Je suis dans le salon !

OH MY GOD ! C'est trop la honte…

-Et bien dit donc, tu n'y vas pas de main morte quand tu fais le ménage d'intersaison, rigola-t-il. Une mini tornade est passée chez toi ?

-Tu n'es pas loin de la réalité, crois moi. En fait, Molly avait besoin d'une nounou pour les jumeaux hier soir alors je me suis proposée…

Je le vis pouffer de rire.

-Et ben tu as due t'amuser dis moi ! Dit-il, toujours mort de rire.

Je ris vert sous la moquerie de mon ami.

-C'est ça, moque toi !

Soudain, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte pour la deuxième fois de la journée. J'attrapai la main de Remus et entrepris de le ramener vers la porte d'entrée. Déjà qu'il s'était royalement foutu de ma gueule, je n'avais pas très envie que mes deux autres amis en rajoutent une couche. Faisant sourde oreille à ses protestations –entre coupées de rire, j'ouvris la porte à mes amis et sortie aussi sec de mon appartement en tirant un Remus dont je tenais toujours la main.

-Salut ! Prêt pour cette soirée ? Lançais-je.

-Oui allons-y, répondis Franck, les sourcils légèrement froncés par cette accueil. Euh… tout va bien ?

-Oui impec ! On y va ?

Sur ce, je fermai à clef mon appartement et partis en direction de l'ascenseur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes assis à une table du restaurant le plus chique du quartier de Londres. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant qui ne servait que des spécialités Française : Le Bon Français (Nda : XD Vraiment pas d'idées sur ce coup là !)

-Alors Alice, comment ça se passe ton boulot ces temps-ci ? Lui demandais-je.

Alice était une célèbre journaliste pour le Times Londonien. Elle s'occupait exclusivement des affaires qui concernent les meurtres, et ce n'était pas vraiment un métier des plus faciles.

-C'est dure mais on s'y fait. Il y eu plusieurs séries de meurtre pas très loin du quartier, ça à de quoi foutre les jetons. En plus la police n'est pas très coopérative surtout avec nous, pauvres journalistes qui, faisons que notre travail.

-Oui mais tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, c'est une des ficelles de leur métier. Ils ne doivent pas parler à la presse car plus les gens sont au courant des pistes qu'ils soupçonnent, plus l'auteur des crimes à une chance de passer à travers les mailles du filet. La moindre petite chose peut avoir des conséquences énormes, expliqua Remus.

-C'est vrai, j'oubliai que tu avais des amis flics, lui dis-je. Faudra que tu nous les présentes un jour.

Il rigola. Apparemment, lui seul semblait savoir ce qui le faisait rire ainsi. Puis il sembla mystérieusement gêné.

-Tu ne veux pas nous les présenter ? Tu as honte de nous où quoi ? Demanda Franck.

-Sa va pas non ! Pourquoi j'aurai honte de vous ? Non, je leur ai déjà parlé de vous, ça ne leur pose aucun problème de vous rencontrer. C'est bien ça le problème…

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, complètement en dehors de la plaque.

Et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule vue la lueur d'incompréhensibilité dans les yeux de mes deux autres amis.

-Disons que c'est de drôles de zigotos. Y'en à pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Les gens les jugent souvent au premier regard, et ils se trompent complètement sur leur compte. Faut dire que c'est leur méthode pour savoir si les gens veulent réellement les connaitre ou juste profiter d'eux. Il faut les connaitre pour les apprécier. J'ai un petit peu peur que vous ne les compreniez pas et cela me blesserai profondément car je vous considère tous comme mes amis. Bien que je les connais depuis bien plus longtemps que vous.

Un léger silence s'installa après le discours de Remus.

-C'est normal. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je n'aurai pas dû te demander ça, excuse-moi. Tu nous les présenteras quand tu seras prêt et surtout quand tu le voudras. Mais en tout cas, compte sur nous pour être compréhensif et ouvert car après tout tu es notre ami et jamais on ne te forcera à choisir entre eux et nous, lui dis-je.

-Merci Lily, me sourit-il.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille au petit coin, lança Alice. Tu m'accompagnes Lily ?

-D'accord, acquiesçais-je en me levant.

-C'est bien un truc de fille ça ! Se moqua Franck

Remus et lui rigolèrent. Alice et moi prîmes une moue affectée.

-On vous charge de commander le dessert ! Ou peut-être est-ce trop difficile pour vos cerveaux de macho !

Sur ce, Alice et moi partîmes direction toilette, la tête haute. Il faisait une chaleur d'enfer dans ce restaurant, j'avais bien fait de mettre une robe à petite manche. Je me regardai dans le miroir à la lumière d'un néon assez lumineux. Mes cheveux auburn descendaient par de légers bouclements au creux de mes reins – une légère frange indisciplinée tombant au niveau de mes yeux vert. Je n'étais pas très grande comparée à ma sœur, mais cela ne m'avais jamais importuné. Je préférais largement ma taille à celle d'une vulgaire asperge.

-Non mais regardes toi ! Me lança Alice qui sortait du cabinet. Tu as la peau sur les os, il t'arrive de manger normalement ?

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu n'as pratiquement pas touché à ton repas… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu es préoccupée par quelque chose ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle marcha en direction des lavabos et entrepris de ce laver les mains.

-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te chagrine. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Je l'entendis souffler. Soudain, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Quand elle prenait cet air résigné, je savais que j'avais gagné.

-Franck et moi voulons avoir un enfant.

-Mais c'est génial !

-Seulement, ça fait des mois qu'on essaye. Des mois que l'on désespère.

-Il ne faut pas perdre courage. Tu sais ça arrive à beaucoup de monde. Tu es allée voir un médecin pour lui en parler ?

-Non, je… j'ai trop peur qu'il me dise que c'est de ma faute, que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant…

-Arrête, ne pense pas à ça. Pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas à Remus ? Peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider.

Remus était un des meilleurs médecins du grand hôpital de Londres. Il travail généralement comme diagnosticien mais il occupe de nombreux postes quand la situation oblige (Nda : Il est fort mon Remus !!).

-Oui. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. J'ai peur Lily. Franck veut tellement de cet enfant… J'ai peur de le perdre si j'apprends que je ne pourrais peut-être ne jamais en avoir.

-Non Alice, Franck n'est pas comme ça. Tu ne sais plus où tu en es c'est pour ça que tu doutes de tout. Mais je t'assure que Franck t'aime et il ne te quittera jamais. Et puis s'il y a vraiment un problème génétique chez toi – ou bien chez lui, ce qui est autant probable – il y a d'autre méthode pour combler vos désirs, comme l'adoption ou les inséminations artificiels...

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, légèrement rassurée. Je lui caressai les cheveux tendrement puis la pris dans mes bras pour un big câlin, ce qui lui rendit le sourire. Puis nous sortîmes des toilettes accrochait par le bras. Nous marchâmes tranquillement en direction de notre table quand un homme me bouscula fortement, si bien que je me retrouvai par terre. Le jeune homme en question, loin de s'en soucier, continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

-Eh ! Ça vous tuerait de dire pardon ? Cria mon ami.

-Ça ne fait rien Alice ! Lui lançais-je tandis qu'un serveur me prêta sa main pour me relever. Merci.

-Je vous en pris. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, tout va bien.

Alice me prit la main et nous retournèrent à notre table où Franck et Remus s'étaient levés, alertés par notre altercation.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda gentiment Remus.

-Oui tout va bien, me répétais-je.

-Tu le connaissais ce type ?

-Non jamais vue. Il ne l'a sans doute pas fait exprès.

-Oui mais quand même.

Un autre silence s'installa.

-Pourquoi vous étiez si longue ? Nos oreilles ont fortement sifflées, j'espère que vous ne parlez pas de nous ? Demanda Franck pour changer de sujet.

Je regardai Alice et nous secouâmes la tête de droite à gauche sans ajouter un mot. Les garçons comprirent surement qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet fille dont il ne fallait surtout pas se mêler. Heureusement, sinon je n'aurai su quoi inventer.

Le serveur arriva et nous servîmes le dessert commandé par les garçons – qui était une tarte aux pommes – accompagné d'un café noir.

-Il parait que tu avais beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital ? Demanda Frank à Remus.

-Oui c'est exact. D'ailleurs c'est lié à cette série de meurtre. Il y a une augmentation étonnante de blessé chaque jour. C'est à rien n'y comprendre. A mon avis, il y a quelque chose de gros là-dessous. Tu es au courant de quelque chose Alice ?

-Non, à part un gros caïd qui en fait baver la police. Selon mes sources, il s'agirait d'un trafiquant de drogue reconvertit en « quelque chose » de plus gros.

-De quoi ?

-Justement c'est ça le hic ! Personne ne sais se qu'il prépare. Et ce n'est surement pas un arrivage de drogue. La police est dépassée, elle ignore la véritable identité du type – à part son pseudonyme « Voldemort » - et à du mal à le localiser car le mec à pas mal d'ami et d'employés. Apparemment, le mec élimine quiconque sur son passage et il ne fait pas de sentiment...

-Ça explique cette vague de crime, dis-je pensivement.

-Bon je ne veux pas dire là, mais vous cassez l'ambiance, lança soudain Franck. C'est vrai quoi, parlons d'autre chose, ce n'est pas très gai tout ça…

-J'oubliai à qui on s'adressait, me moquais-je. Môsieur n'aime pas parler de faits divers à table !

Mes amis rigolèrent.

-Exactement… Au fait Lily, la prochaine fois que tu gardes les jumeaux, évite de les goinfrer de chocolat…, me lança Franck.

-Ce n'est pas moi que les ai goinfrés ! C'est eux qui ont dévalisés mon frigidaire pendant que je dormais ! Me défendais-je de manière outrée qui fit rire mes amis.

-Oui bah mais un cadenas ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de vomir toute la journée…

Je pouffai de rire avec les autres et murmura un petit « désolée » à mon collègue qui me regarda avec une moue boudeuse.

-Je peux vous dire que les petit Weasley lui en à fait baver hier soir ! Vue l'état de son salon…

Je lui donnai un petit coup derrière la tête et il rigola.

-Une mini tornade…, continua-t-il.

Finalement je ris moi aussi.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas vue le reste de la maison. Ces petits démons mon saccagé ma cuisine et inondé ma salle de bain…

-Ah c'est pour ça que tu es arrivée en retard ce matin ?

-En partie, boudais-je. Ils m'avaient aussi piqué mon réveil matin…

Toute la table rigola par la blague des jumeaux. Moi de même, bien que ce matin j'ai plutôt eu des envies de meurtre…

La soirée se termina de même et chacun retournèrent chez lui avec la sensation d'avoir passé un merveilleux moment.

*********

**POV James Potter**

Je suis à mon bureau, en train de trier quelques dossiers, il est 23h. Je suis de la police criminelle. Plusieurs affaires sont en cours, comme le fameux dossier d'un certain « Voldemort » auquel nous pataugeons. Sur cette affaire, je fais équipe avec mon meilleur ami, Sirius Black. Nous nous connaissons depuis le lycée. Mais d'ordinaire, j'aime travailler seul.

-James ! On vient de recevoir une note du Capitaine ! Me lança Sirius de l'autre côté de la grande salle du commissariat.

J'allume mon ordinateur et un message s'affiche : « Briefing – demain – 8h – infos urgentes ! »

Simple, court et complet en même temps. C'est tout le capitaine ça !

-Tu crois qu'ils ont repéré Voldemort ? Cria Sirius.

-J'en sais rien. On verra bien.

Je vis Sirius venir vers mon bureau.

Quelques années plutôt nous était placé l'un en face de l'autre. Mais le capitaine en à eu tellement marre de nos idioties qu'il a préféré nous écarté à chaque recoin de la salle comme des gosses punis par la maitresse. Enfin ça ne nous a pas arrêtés, au grand malheur du Capitaine qui ne peut décidément pas nous virer car on est les seuls experts du commissariat.

Sirius était un homme de fière allure. Grand, musclé, plutôt fin, il portait ses cheveux noir bouclé au niveau des épaules. Les yeux gris métalliques, il ne peut quasiment jamais garder son sérieux plus d'une minute.

-Je vais rentrer. Tu viens ?

-Non, je vais rester encore un peu…

-James je t'en pris… Ce n'est pas en t'enfermant dans le boulot que ça le fera revenir !

-Je sais. A demain.

Il souffla puis partie comme même. Je n'avais pas envi d'en parler et il le savait. Il y a trois semaines, j'ai perdu mon collègue lors d'une intervention. Il s'appelait Amos Diggory, il avait une femme et un môme de deux ans. C'était ma faute, quoique disent le Capitaine et Sirius. C'est moi qui aurais dû y aller. Moi qui aurai du me prendre une bastos entre les deux yeux… Comment réapprendre à vivre quand une chose pareille vous arrive. Tout est chamboulé, vous doutez de tout et de n'importe qui. Et malgré ça je continue à vivre et je chiale comme un môme de 5 ans une fois seul chez moi. Le seul remède est la bouteille et le job. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai justement besoin d'un remontant…

Je me levai, éteignit mon ordinateur et pris ma veste. Je sortais du commissariat et rentrai dans ma voiture comme un automate. La vie est si pathétique ! Je démarrai et partie en direction de mon appart. Je mis bien 1Omin pour arriver devant chez moi, puis je partis directement dans le bar d'en face « Chez Joe ».

-Un double Joe ! Lançais-je au barman.

-Pas de problème James.

Et il me servit. Je suis un habitué depuis un moment déjà, mais de plus en plus depuis la mort d'Amos. J'avais le droit à des consommations gratuites puisque je faisais fuir les fouteurs de trouble du coin. Et Joe contrôlait ce que je bois pour que je puisse au moins traverser la route pour rentrer chez moi.

Ça faisait bien une heure et demi que je devais être là, où peut-être plus. En tout cas les clients commençaient à se faire de plus en plus rares. Je sens que le Boss ne va pas tarder à me foutre dehors.

-Alors, beaucoup de boulot mon ami ? Me lança-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est la merde.

-Tant que ça ? C'est en rapport avec ce terroriste ?

-Ouep. Foutu mec, il ne peut pas se laisser chopper comme tout le monde ?

-Chacun croit à sa chance…

-C'est des conneries ça ! La chance pff… moi je crois qu'au flingue. Y'a que ça de vrai. De toute manière il va finir soit derrière les barreaux soit dans un cercueil ! Alors qu'il profite bien, je l'aurai ce connard !

- Je crois que ça va aller James. Tu as assez bu pour ce soir.

- N'importe quoi ! J'ai encore toute ma tête, la preuve !

-Allez rentre chez toi. A demain.

-C'est ça…

Je me levai tant bien que mal et sortie du bar en chancelant légèrement. Puis je rentrai dans mon appartement au cinquième étage.

Il était vaste, grand et lumineux. Je fais partie d'une des plus nobles familles de Londres. C'est à ça que je dois ma richesse. Je pourrai aisément ne pas travailler pour vivre, mais cela ne m'intéressait pas. De toute manière, je préférais largement mon job.

Je tamisai les lumières afin de voir un tant sois peu où je mettais les pieds. Je passai dans le salon où je récupérai une bouteille de Whisky et partis dans ma chambre la siffler en paix. Plus rien ne comptait ce soir que ce jolie liquide ambré…

*********

-James ! Cria Sirius lointainement.

J'avais un mal de crâne carabiné aujourd'hui. Même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux…

-James !

Encore ? Je commence à entendre des voix, ce n'est pas bon du tout ça…

-James si tu ne te lèves pas dans les trente secondes qui suivent tu vas le regretter amèrement !

J'ouvris un œil et aperçus mon ami qui me regarder. Et merde, qu'est-ce qui faisait là lui !

-Keske t'fais là ?

-Hein ? Tu n'as pas pus t'empêcher de picoler hier soir ! Tu pus l'alcool à un kilomètre... Allez lèves-toi !

-Pas envi…

Je savais que Sirius était inquiet pour moi, autant que mon autre meilleur ami Remus. Mais des fois j'aimerai vraiment qu'ils me laissent tranquilles. Je ne suis plus un gamin.

-Je te signal que le Briefing est dans une demi heure !

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Pourquoi mon réveil n'a pas sonné ?

-Parce que tu étais trop saoul pour l'allumer. Ça ne peux plus durer James, il faut que tu te ressaisisses ? T'es en train plonger mec !

Je grognai et me levai doucement pour ne pas brusquer mon mal de tête. Soudain, j'eu la pire envi de vomir depuis que j'étais enfant. Je courus vers les toilettes et évacua mon estomac d'un partie de l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité hier soir. Je me lavai les dents et m'habillai simplement d'un jean noir et d'un pull beige. Je mis en place mes lentille de contact – les lunettes étant interdit en mission – et ne touchai même pas aux cheveux qui de toute façon resteraient coiffés d'un éternelle pétard.

Je ressortis de la salle d'eau, croisant un Sirius avec une aspirine. Je le pris docilement, espérant qu'il fasse vite effet.

-Bon alors, on y va ? Lançais-je en grognant.

Sirius habitait dans le même immeuble que moi. Aussi, la plupart du temps on faisait voiture commune, bien qu'il préfère de loin sa moto.

C'est Sirius qui prit le volant et nous emmena au Commissariat où le briefing nous attendait bien que nous ayons 5min de retard.

- Eh ben ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-Excusez-nous, dit Sirius.

Trop dans le pâté pour dire quoique ce soit, je pris la première chaise qui se trouvait devant moi et attendis que ça commence. Sirius m'imita quelque seconde plus tard.

-Bien. Je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui car c'est vous qui vous occupez de l'affaire de ce cinglé appelé Voldemort. Mike et Jennifer suivaient hier la piste d'un certain Lucius Malfoy. D'après leur source, il aurait des informations vitales sur les projets de Voldemort. Etant tous les deux en mission, je leur ai demandé d'enquêter.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est notre affaire ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit…

-Je sais Sirius, tu veux bien te calmer ? C'était urgent et vous étiez déjà sur une autre piste je vous signal. Ils ont suivi Malfoy. Apparemment il aurait reçu un paquet dans la journée à remettre surement au grand patron, seulement…

-Il s'est rendu compte qu'on le suivait, coupais-je.

-Ouais. Comment vous avez deviné ?

-Mike est aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphant et Jennifer n'a jamais été doué pour les filatures. Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui l'ai formé. Continuer.

-Bien. Donc au moment où ils l'ont intercepté, il n'avait plus le paquet sur lui.

- Ça c'est du bon boulot Capitaine, s'écria Sirius. Et merde !

Le Capitaine souffla d'exaspération.

-Ce n'est pas tout gros malin. Nos experts en télécommunications nous ont appris quelque chose. Depuis hier soir, il semblerait que tout le système de Voldemort soit en alerte rouge. Ils veulent mettre la main sur une personne.

-Qui ?

-Une jeune femme du nom de Lily Evans. Nous avons fait des recherches sur son compte. C'est une simple maitresse des écoles de 25 ans. Et elle habite dans le quartier voisin. Je pense qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ce trafique mais nous allons l'interroger pour plus de sécurité. James, je te charge d'elle.

-Moi ? Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée Capitaine.

-Et on ne discute pas. Tu va la chercher, la ramène ici et ensuite si elle est ce que je pense qu'elle est, tu deviendras son garde du corps personnel. Des questions ?

-Oui, moi je fais quoi en attendant ? Demanda Sirius.

-Tu continues ton travail comme d'habitude.

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui me retrouve à faire le baby-sitter ?

-Parce que je crois qu'une pause te ferait le plus grand bien. Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir ce matin ? Si tu continues dans cette pente, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Et puis met un frein sur l'alcool ! Gronda-t-il.

Je le regardai avec les yeux noir et sortit de son bureau. Je retournai à mon bureau et soufflai un bon coup. Je vis Sirius arriver vers moi.

-Ça va James ?

-Impec ! Tu me files les clefs ?

-Tu crois que c'est prudent de conduire dans ton état ?

-Je ne te demande pas de conseil, je suis encore assez lucide pour savoir prendre mes décisions.

-Excuse-moi.

-Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'ai pas à te parler comme ça. Je suis désolé.

-C'est rien.

-A plus tard.

Et me voilà partit à la recherche de cette Evans. Je sens que cette affaire est loin d'être terminé…

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre 2 !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaie ! **

**Je n'ai écrit que quelque chapitre alors je vais poster les suites un peu lentement (désolée je sais que c'est pénible, moi-même je suis une grande lectrice de fanfiction et je desteste quand les auteur me font trop languir ;) quoique maintenant que je suis auteuz je sais pourquoi !)**

**En tout cas merci Amy (anonyme) et Mea95Gryffondor pour vos Review !**

**Alors d'après vous, comment vous imaginez-vous la rencontre James/Lily ?**

**helono**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Garde Rapproché ****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part le scénario ;) qui est un UA (Univers Alternatif)  
**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Rating : M pour violence, mutilation... [~~prochain chapitre~~]**

**Résumé : Une recette à la James et Lily ça donne quoi ? Une rencontre, un brin d'amour, un soupçon de désir, une pincée d'action, quelque graine de souffrance et surtout une bonne dose d'humour…**

**

* * *

.  
**

**Chapitre 3 **

.**  
**

**POV Lily**

Enfin mercredi. Ce qui a de bien à être professeur des écoles c'est que nous avons autant de vacances que les élèves – ainsi que nos mercredis. La soirée d'hier à été génial. J'ai hâte de recommençais à nouveau. Aujourd'hui j'avais envi d'aller voir Remus à l'hôpital. Peut-être qu'on pourra déjeuner ensemble. Mais pour l'instant, place au ménage ! Oh la, la. J'avais repoussé jusqu'à maintenant mais là je ne peux plus esquiver… Je programmai donc ma matinée au rangement.

Mais, à peine sortie de la douche que la sonnette retentie. Je jurai intérieurement et allai ouvrir à l'opportun qui osait chambouler mon programme.

-Oui bonjour ?

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année d'environ, assez mince et d'une tenue vestimentaire des plus simples. Il avait un visage doux bien que ponctué par d'affreuses cernes qu'il avait tenté tant bien que mal à dissimuler sous ses lunettes de soleil.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Evans. Je suis James Potter de la criminelle, me dit-il en me dévoilant son insigne policière. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

-Euh… Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je, affolée.

-Nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'affaire au commissariat. C'est assez important.

- D'accord, acquiesçais-je. Vous voulez bien rentrer, j'en ai pour une petite minute.

-Bien sur.

Je lui ouvris la porte et le laissa rentrer.

-Ne faites pas attention au bazar, des petits jumeaux de deux ans sont passés avant-hier…

Il sourit à ma tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. Je le laissai planté dans le salon pendant que je terminais de me préparer. Une fois fini, j'attrapai ma veste sur mon lit et le rejoignit.

-Je suis prête, dis-je, anxieuse.

-Ne vous en faite pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Nous voulons juste vous poser quelques questions et aviser selon vos réponses…

-D'accord, répondis-je pas le moins rassuré.

Nous rejoignîmes sa voiture. C'était une Chevrolet Impala noir, surement un modèle de 1967, comme je les aime. Oui, enfin, nous n'étions pas là pour parler voiture…

Nous nous mirent en route et nous arrivâmes enfin au commissariat. Mon cœur eut des ratés tellement que j'étais anxieuse. Que pouvaient-ils bien me vouloir ? Que ce passe-t-il pour que la police criminelle en personne vienne jusqu'à chez moi ? Ma respiration s'accéléra malgré moi. C'est comme quand vous conduisez et que la police vous arrête au bord de la route. Vous savez que vous n'avez pas dépassé les limites de vitesse ni l'alcotest pourtant vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de stresser. Aucun de nous deux n'avait décroché un mot durant le voyage. C'était sans doute préférable pour chacun de nous. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et moi j'étais bien trop angoissée.

Mr Potter m'emmena vers un bureau dont la porte était inscrite « Capitaine » en caractère d'or.

-Capitaine. J'ai ramené Mlle Evans.

-Bien James. Pas de soucis ?

-Non aucun. Je vous la laisse.

Et il repartie sans un regard, ni même un encouragement ce qui me vexa quelque peu. Puis soudain, la voix du Capitaine me parvint et le stress revint.

-Mademoiselle Evans. Je vous en pris assaillez-vous.

.

**POV James**

.**  
**

Après avoir déposé le paquet, je revins à mon bureau où Sirius m'attendait déjà, le sourire aux lèvres.

-T'avais pas un bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce ?

-Si mais le tiens est beaucoup mieux. Alors la donzelle ?

-Si tu commencer par enlever ton postérieur des dossiers que j'ai fini hier…

-Oups, excuse-moi. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben raconte. Elle est comment ta protégée ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai trop mal au crâne.

-Abruti, me lança-t-il en m'enlevant mes lunettes de soleil. D'après ce que j'en ai vue, ce n'ai pas la moitié d'une fille.

-C'est bien, tu ne veux pas me rendre mes lunettes ?

-Non, c'est de ta faute si tu as mal au crâne, alors subi. Peut-être que tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te torcher la gueule.

-Fou moi la paix Patmol.

Patmol était le surnom de Sirius. Je n'avais surnommé ainsi parce qu'il était le meilleur en filature. Jamais il ne faisait le moindre bruit quand il voulait surprendre quelqu'un. C'était un de ses principaux atouts en mission. Bien que l'on ne puisse malheureusement pas en dire autant dans la vie courante…

-James ! On se fait du souci avec Rem.

-Comment il va ?

-Bien. Il a beaucoup de boulot à l'hôpital, surtout depuis que Voldemort fait des siennes. Au fait, j'aurai quelque chose à te dire…

-Ben vas-y !

-C'est délicat. Je… je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça…

-Tu me fais peur Sirius. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

-Non ! Non rassure toi, je vais bien.

Il respira un grand coup et me regarda soudainement droit dans les yeux, comme pour déceler une quelconque émotion.

-Remus et moi on… on est ensemble.

Je ne puis m'empêchais de rire. Ça me fit du bien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ris. Mon ami se tendit et fronça les sourcils. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Le pauvre, il doit être totalement perdu…

-Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? Me demanda gentiment mon ami.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'en poserai alors que j'attends ça depuis des années. Comme on dit souvent, les amoureux sont les derniers au courant…

Ça faisait du bien. La vie continuait finalement puisque mes amis se sont enfin rendu compte de leur amour réciproque. Cela allé faire environ trois ans qu'ils se tournaient autour, aucun des deux ne voulant faire le premier pas de peur de perdre une amitié vieille de dix ans.

-Je suis content pour vous.

-Merci James. Tu es un véritable ami tu sais !

-Ah bon ? Moi qui croyais que tu étais mon frère.

Il sourit et nous nous prîmes dans nos bras – en tout bien tout honneur bien sur !

-Bats-toi pour amour Sirius, vie au jour le jour et ne le laisse pas t'échapper.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Pour rien.

-Non James fais pas ça. Arrête de te renfermer sur toi-même. Je sais que cette année a été très dur pour toi, mais aussi pour nous tu sais. D'abord Kristina et Chris, et maintenant Amos.

-Tais-toi Sirius, je ne veux pas parler d'eux ! Lui lançais-je entre les dents, le regard noir.

-James c'est normal d'avoir mal quand…

- ARRÊTES ! Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas de cette conversation !

Je me levai et partie en direction des toilettes. Je me mouillai mon visage rouge de colère. Je ne voulais pas en parler. C'était encore trop dur bien que ça fasse bientôt un an. Surtout depuis que mon coéquipier c'était fait descendre. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas s'en rendre compte !

Je ressortie des toilette, la tête encore dans mes pensées rageuses. Un petit comité d'accueil m'attendait à mon bureau en plus de Sirius. Décidément, je ne pourrais jamais être tranquille.

-Ah vous revoilà, me lança le Capitaine. J'ai cru que vous ne retrouviez plus le chemin…

Je le regardai d'un regard noir, me réprimant de lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour faire de l'humour. Je me contentai d'attendre qu'il poursuive, ce que je ne fis pas longtemps.

-Bien. Mademoiselle Evans est bien ce que nous pensions. En d'autre terme il nous faut assurer sa protection et quand je dis nous c'est vous James.

-Bien Monsieur.

Et merde.

-A partir de maintenant, Mr Potter vous suivra là où vous irez, lui expliqua-t-il. Bien sur il faudra limiter vos sorties au strict nécessaire.

-Je pourrais aller travailler ?

-Bien sur mais Mr Potter sera toujours présent avec vous. On le placera sous une fausse identité que seul le directeur connaitra. Vous avez bien compris ? Personne ne doit savoir que James est de la criminelle. Dans la vie courante il passera pour votre fiancé.

-Très bien. Bien que je ne sais pas se que je vais pouvoir inventer comme histoire pour mes amis.

-A vous de voir. Avez-vous une chambre supplémentaire dans votre appartement ? Parce que bien évidement Mr Potter devra emménager chez vous pour parfaire votre sécurité !

-QUOI ?

Ce grand cri que vous voyez là fut poussé simultanément par notre protégé en question et moi-même.

-Vous ne pourriez pas demander à d'autre agent de surveiller l'appartement de dehors pendant que je roupille chez moi ? J'ai une vie aussi, et Dieu sais combien de temps cette affaire va encore durée…

-STOP ! J'aimerai que vous cessiez de discuter mes ordres Mr Potter ! Si je vous ai affecté à ce poste c'est parce que cela vous fera le plus grand bien. C'est soit ça, soit la mise à pied d'une duré indéterminée.

Je ne discutai pas mais lui fit bien sentir ce que j'en pensai par le regard noir que je lui lançai.

-Bien. Et que je vous rappel un détail au cas où, interdiction formelle de tomber ivre mort lorsqu'on est en mission !

Sur ce il partit rejoindre son bureau et moi je tapai du pied. Je sais que ça peut paraitre très enfantin de ma part, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

.

**POV Lily**

.**  
**

Je rêve où il vient de taper du pied ? Non mais pourquoi on m'a collé un gars pareil pour ma protection ? Je n'y comprends vraiment rien à cette affaire. Le capitaine ma posé de ces questions. Connaissez-vous Voldemort ? Avez-vous déjà travaillé en collaboration avec un partisan de cet homme ? Pff ! La première fois que j'avais entendu parler de lui c'était hier soir par Alice. Je crois que je suis en plein cauchemar ! Et en plus maintenant je dois ramener cet homme chez MOI et le faire passer pour MON fiancé devant tous MES amis ! Nan mais comment je vais leur expliquer ça moi ? C'est sur qu'ils vont voir rouge dans cette affaire…

-C'est quand vous voulez, me lança-t-il.

-Comme si j'avais le choix ! Grognais-je.

Je soufflai et me mordis la lèvre.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et je commençai à prendre la sortie.

-Bonne journée Sirius et… excuse-moi.

-T'en fais pas. Je t'appel ce soir ! Et bonne chance avec la tigresse !

Je vis Mr Potter faire un signe à son ami et me rejoindre.

-Bien. Et maintenant que fait-on Mr Potter ?

-Déjà, on ferait mieux par commencer à se tutoyer et de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Donc moi c'est James !

-Et moi Lily mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà…

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Me gronda-t-il. Il faut que tu joues ta part du contrat sinon tout va partir à la flotte ! Imagines que cette erreur ce reproduise en dehors de cet établissement et que…

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Grognais-je. Apparemment on va jouer au couple qui se dispute !

Mince alors ! Moi qui suis aimable avec tout le monde là c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner cet homme qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds. Un coup c'est le beau gosse en personne, un autre où il est complètement à l'ouest ou encore un autre où il est carrément irritant. C'est dépriment.

-Bien, que veux-tu faire ?

Cela me fit bizarre que cet homme me tutoie mais je jouai le jeu.

-Ben on devrait passer chez toi pour prendre tes affaires puisque tu emménage dans mon appart !

-OK.

Nous partîmes donc à son appartement. Et là, ce fut le choc total. Il habitait dans les beaux quartiers de Londres. Waouh fut le seul mot qui sortit en cet instant.

Puis il me fit entrée dans son appartement où il me délaissa le temps de faire sa valise. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Un cuisine américaine comme on les rêves et un immense salon qui pourrait servir de réception à une trentaine de personnes. En fait, je crois que mon appart pourrait rentrer entièrement dans son salon. Incroyable ! Un escalier arrondit était placé au font de ce salon où devait durement se trouver des chambres à coucher. Surement plusieurs…

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, ses affaires dans deux valises.

-Ton appart est génial !

-Merci. Pour ce que j'en fais…

Puis nous rentrâmes à mon appartement.

Je lui fis le tour de l'appartement – ce qui ne prit qu'une minute – puis je l'emmenai à la chambre d'ami qui ne comprenait qu'un lit et une armoire. Rien de très luxueux par rapport à ce qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de côtoyer…

-Voilà, c'est très simple.

-Ça ira très bien. Merci.

-Je te laisse t'installer. Si tu as besoin de moi je suis dans le salon où le ménage m'appel. Euh… Tu as des préférences culinaires ?

-Non aucune.

J'acquiesçai et partis dans la cuisine préparer une quiche rapide. Puis je m'attaquai au rangement du salon. Les jumeaux avaient pris un malin plaisir à mélanger toutes les pièces des différents puzzles. J'avais plus qu'à les refaire un à un.

Soudain, je vis James rentrer dans le salon et s'assoir sur le canapé.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Non ça va aller…

-Je crois que ça ira plus vite si on s'y prend à deux.

Il s'accroupit devant la table basse et entreprit lui aussi de faire un puzzle. Soudain, une furieuse envie de rire me prit.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? me demanda-t-il perplexe. C'est si drôle que ça de me voir faire un puzzle pour gosses ?

-Je me disais juste qu'on n'avait pas l'air malin tous les deux.

- Ça c'est sur ! Si Sirius me verrait, il se foutrait royalement de ma gueule.

-C'est votre ami ?

-Oui, c'est l'homme qui était avec moi au commissariat.

-Oui je vois. On vous sent proche tous les deux.

Il esquissa un sourire. Décidément, je crois que ça va être difficile le faire dérider celui là. Tant pis, j'adore les défis ! Sur que j'arriverai à le faire rire, parole d'Evans !

-Vous n'avez pas de petit ami actuel au moins ?

-Non, non du tout. Vous pensez bien que je n'aurai jamais accepté sinon.

-Tant mieux. J'ai eu peur un instant de subir un amoureux jaloux…

Le silence se rétablit. James avait déjà terminé deux puzzles et attaqué son troisième, tandis que je galérai toujours avec le mien.

-Pour qui allez-vous vous faire passer à la maternelle ?

-Et bien je pourrai me ferai passer pour un professeur des écoles qui n'a pas pratiquait depuis un certain temps. Dans ce cas, j'aurai besoin d'une remise à niveau pour me remettre dans le bain, et quoi de mieux que chez ma fiancée.

-C'est incroyable !

-De quoi ?

-De la faculté que tu as de trouver une histoire à raconter… Tu dois savoir mentir à la perfection !

- Ça dépend de la personne qui est devant moi. C'est plus dur avec les personnes qui me connaissent. Je n'arrive pas à mentir à mes amis où plutôt, ils savent quand je mens. Sirius s'est souvent moquait de moi à ce propos. Quelque chose sur mon visage, je ne sais pas quoi qui le renseigne sur ma sincérité…

-Moi je n'ai jamais su mentir. Je me sens tellement mal que je suis obligée de dire la vérité. J'aimerai bien être comme vous, tout du moins dans les cas où la vérité fait plus mal qu'un mensonge.

-C'est la formation de police qui veut ça. Je vous assure que vous n'avait rien à m'envier. Une fois qu'on la, c'est comme un masque que l'on n'arrive pas à enlever. Ça nous colle à la peau.

-En tout cas je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour mes amis. Sinon, ils vont tout de suite voir anguille sous roche.

Il acquiesça distraitement. Nous avions terminé le rangement de la salle tout en discutant. James s'était rassis sur le canapé, se renfermant dans son mutisme.

J'en profitai pour aller dans la cuisine et mettre la table.

-Le repas est servie, cirai-je.

Il arriva et se mit-à table.

-C'est pas grand-chose, je ne sais pas vraiment cuisiner…

-Non c'est très bien.

Il en prit une petite part et commença à manger. Soudain, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, puis il courut en direction de l'évier pour se remplir la bouche d'eau.

-Mon Dieu, tu veux m'empoisonner ou quoi ?

Moi qui n'avais pas encore touché à mon repas, le regardai avec de gros yeux.

-La prochaine fois, évites de rajouter du sel, surtout quand tu utilises des lardons comme ingrédient principale…

Je me mis à éclater de rire.

- Je suis désolée…, riais-je à ne plus arrêter. Tu veux autre chose, je dois bien avoir des carottes au frigo…

-Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim

Une sonnerie de téléphone sonna. Je vis James répondre.

-Allo ?

-Oui je vais bien Sirius ! Ça fait juste une heure qu'on vient de se quitter…

-Oui je sais…

-Et puis quoi encore !

-Non elle a juste essayé de m'empoisonner…

-Oui je lui dirai…

-Bon Sirius, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennui mais je crois que tu as autre chose à faire.

-Bien sur que oui j'essaye de me débarrasser de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

-Au fait, vérifie la piste Malfoy, je le sens pas ce gars, il faudrait peut-être le mettre sous surveillance bien que je crois qu'il va se faire petit depuis hier…

-Ok salut.

Et il raccrocha.

-Il me dit de te dire qu'il voudrait que je lui revienne en un seul morceau avant la fin de la mission.

-D'accord, je crois que ça va pouvoir se faire…

C'est incroyable. Ce mec à plusieurs personnalités. Il peut être froid et distant et à un autre moment gentil et chaleureux.

-Bien, tu as prévu quoi pour cette après-midi ? me demanda-t-il.

-Et bien ce matin je n'avais rien prévu mais maintenant… Je crois qu'on devrait faire plus ample connaissance. On est censé être fiancé alors j'aimerai bien te connaitre un peu plus avant de te présenter à mes amis.

-Parce que tu comptes me présenter dans l'immédiat ?

-Ben un de mes amis est mon collègue à la maternelle alors ça va être difficile de ne pas le croiser…

-D'accord. Ce programme me va très bien.

C'est ainsi que j'en appris plus sur James Potter. Bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il ne me dévoile pas son cœur, moi je ne vois aucune raison de me cacher. De plus, je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire ce que tous mes amis savent de moi. Alors je suis un peu obligé de jouer franc jeu tandis que monsieur, lui me dévoile ce que bon lui semble. Pas de chose trop personnel donc pratiquement rien d'intéressant. Mais bon, toutes les petites choses qui convaincront surement mes amis. Calculait-il tout exprès où il ne faisait pas attention ? Je n'aurais su le dire… enfin bref, c'est ainsi que j'appris que nous avions quelques ressemblance. Sa couleur préférée était le rouge, tout comme moi, il aimait les longues promenades dans le cœur de Londres, faire du shopping (oui oui je vous assure !), il détestait le ski… Mais aussi quelques différence comme ses préférences culinaires, lui Chinois et moi Français, sa saison préféré est l'hiver et il préfère la musique classique alors que moi je suis plutôt pop. Mais heureusement nous n'étions pas l'extrême contraire, bien que nos avis divergés sur certain sujet…

Le lendemain matin, place pour notre première journée en commun. J'étais assez anxieuse car tout de même, je ne savais pas tout de cette affaire dont James devait me protéger. Hier nous avions discuté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, aussi il préféra reporter notre conversation sur mes risques actuels à mon plus grand malheur. Mais pour l'instant, je craignais un petit peu que mon directeur préfère me licencier que de faire risquer le moindre souci à son école.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne pouvait pas te licencier. Et s'il en avait l'intention, je t'assure qu'on lui posera un ultimatum.

Quelque peu rassurée, nous toquâmes à la porte du directeur. Il était huit heures moins quart. Une voix nous indiqua de rentrer et nous nous exécutâmes. Nous découvrîmes le directeur assis à son bureau, le nez dans ses papiers. Lorsque nous rentrâmes, il leva les yeux vers nous et nous adressa un petit sourire. Cet homme m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise. Agé d'une soixantaine d'année, on a toujours l'impression qu'il nous sonde au rayon X et qu'il sait tout mieux que personne. Même s'il a toujours était gentil avec moi, c'est comme même le directeur, il a tous les pouvoirs. Son nom était Albus Dumbledore et il était un des hommes les plus respectés à Londres lors de sa jeunesse.

-Bonjour Monsieur de directeur. Je suis James Potter de la police criminelle, dit-il en lui montrant son insigne comme il l'avait fait pour moi lors de notre première rencontre.

-Bonjour Mr Potter. Lily, dit-il en me saluant d'un signe de tête que je lui rendis. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous sommes sur une affaire des plus importantes et il semblerait que mademoiselle Evans soit en danger pour X raison. Je suis chargé de sa protection, aussi je vous demande votre permission d'intégrer votre école – sous couverture – afin de remplir mon devoir.

Le directeur s'était redressé sur son siège et avait froncé les sourcils. Oh la, la ! Ça semble mal partie…

-Je comprends très bien Mr Potter. Bien que je pense que vous vous serez tout de même organisez sans ma permission, je vous la donne de tout cœur. Je ne souhaiterai certainement pas perdre une de mes plus talentueuses professeures. Puis-je connaitre votre couverture officielle afin de passer une note aux autres professeurs ?

Quoi ? Avais-je bien entendue ? En plus de ne pas être renvoyé, j'apprends que le directeur me porte dans son cœur ! Vous voyez que je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter…

- Officiellement je suis un professeur des écoles qui n'a pas pratiqué depuis quelques années. Une sorte de remise à niveau nécessaire pour ma reprise du métier.

-Très bien. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux. Bonne journée !

-Merci.

-Un dernier détail Monsieur, lançais-je. James et moi sommes censés être fiancé pour le bien de… l'affaire. Alors ne soyez pas surpris si cela arrive à vos oreilles.

-Je suis prévenu ! Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire

Sur ce nous partîmes rejoindre ma classe. Bien évidement, je pouvais toujours essayer d'être discrète… il a fallut que Franck vienne à ma rencontre. Je sentais James se rapprocher de moi et passer un bras autour de ma taille. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Calme-toi ma fille ! C'est juste pour sa couverture… ça ne sert à rien de s'imaginer des choses même si le gars en question est craquant à en mourir ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que des frissons me parcourent la colonne vertébrale ?

-Salut Lily ! Me lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à la vue de James. Euh tu me présente ?

-Quoi ? Tes amis ne me connaissent même pas ? Me dit James en rigolant.

Dieu qu'il pouvait-être sexy quand il souriait comme ça…

-Je m'appelle James, je suis son fiancé.

-Euh… Comment ?

-Je vais finir par m'imaginer des choses moi… Je ne peux même pas te laisser quelque temps pour que tu m'oublis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Finissais-je par dire, entrant difficilement dans son jeu. Je n'allais pas le crier sur tous les toits ! Je te présente Franck Londubat, tu sais le mari d'Alice.

-Oui je vois très bien. Elle m'a souvent parlé de vous, dit-il en serrant la main de mon ami.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais fiancé ? me lança mon ami en décelant une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix.

-C'est compliquer Franck. Je voulais vous le dire mais en vous le présentant en chair et en os. Il était… euh… en voyage… depuis deux ans.

-En voyage ?

-Oui il…

-Je suis allé rendre visite à ma famille en Amérique, me coupa-t-il en venant à ma rescousse. Ma mère est malade, elle à la Parkinson. Comme Père est mort il y a quatre ans, il n'y a personne pour s'occuper d'elle…

-Oui je comprends. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Ça fait plus de deux ans que tu le connais et tu ne nous l'a même pas dit…

-Je sais, mais tu sais comment je suis. Je n'aime pas me vanter ni faire l'étalage de ma vie privée. On s'est fréquenté pendant six mois et ensuite il a du partir. Et moi je suis restée parce que je ne voulais pas quitter mes études. En fait – malgré les lettres – je crois qu'une part de moi pensait qu'il n'allait probablement pas revenir alors je ne me voyais pas vous raconter tout ça… Tu ne m'en veux pas James ?

-Bien sur que non. Ça à été très long pour moi aussi tu sais. Je suis désolé…

Poussé par l'ambiance du moment, je ne me rendis pas compte de se que je faisais. Je m'approchai de son visage et l'embrassai, posant simplement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce simple contact m'électrisa les sens et je perdis conscience de la réalité pendant quelques secondes. Lui ne réagit pas, caressant simplement mon dos de sa main droite.

Heureusement, Franck ne se rendis pas compte de la gêne qui nous avait envahi à ce moment là.

-Et vous faites quoi comme métier ?

-Et bien, je suis professeur des écoles moi aussi. Comme cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai pas pratiquées, je suis un peu rouillé. Mais le directeur m'a permis de suivre la classe de Lily.

-Oui et d'ailleurs, nous ferions bien d'y aller. Les enfants ne vont pas tardés à arriver et je n'ai pas préparé la classe. Tu viens James ?

- On mange ensemble à midi ? J'aimerai bien connaitre d'avantage ton fiancé...

-Bien sur, avec joie ! Répondit mon fiancé… euh je veux dire James !

Une fois rentré dans la classe, je refermai la porte derrière nous. Soudain, les événements des dernières minutes me revinrent en mémoire.

-Je suis… désolée James.

-Euh, de quoi ?

-De t'avoir embrassé. Je sais c'était déplacé…

-Non, c'était très bien, m'interrompit-il. Et encore mieux que se soit toi qui est pris l'initiative. De toute façon, il va bien falloir que l'on se montre un peu plus attentionné l'un envers l'autre si tu ne veux pas que tes amis deviennent soupçonneux.

-D'accord. C'est très bien. Mais c'est assez intimidant… Ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

-C'est mon métier.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette réponse me fendit le cœur. Fille stupide ! Bien sur que c'est son métier ! Il n'est pas avec toi pour passer des vacances, je te signal que c'est ton garde du corps et que son travail consiste seulement à ne pas te faire descendre – enfin j'imagine. Arrête immédiatement de te faire des idées sur son compte. C'est vrai qu'il est sexy, que ses yeux chocolat sont adorable et que sa voix est tendre. Non ! Je t'interdis tout de suite de tomber amoureuse de se gars !

Après m'être remis en place mentalement, j'entrepris de préparer la classe et de ranger divers affaire avant l'arrivé des mômes. En parlant d'eux, justement les voilà…

-Bonjours à tous ! Comment ça va Gaëtane ?

-Bonjour mademoiselle Evans, me lança un parent. Tu dis bonjour Justin ?

-Bonjour…

-Salut Liam ! Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu me rapporte là ? Demandais-je en voyant le petit paquet qu'il tenait fièrement entre ses bras.

-Avec papa, maman et Dean on est allé en France !

-Oh c'est vrai ?

-C'est des nougats de Montélimar ! Me lança le papa en question.

-Je vous remercie c'est très gentil… Merci Liam.

*********

Cette journée se passa relativement bien. Les enfants s'étaient tenus à carreau de peur de se faire gronder par le monsieur qu'était James, ce qui était génial. Je crois que j'ai vais lui demander de rester toute l'année… James était resté un peu prostré dans la classe pendant toute la journée, ne parlant que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire.

Franck a était super sympa avec James, cherchant à le connaitre sans trop l'étouffer de questions. D'ailleurs, il a tenu à ce que nous venions diner avec toute la bande samedi soir. Et bien sur, James a accepté au quart de tour…

-Rappel-moi pourquoi on y va ? Demandais-je hargneusement à James, le samedi soir en question.

-Parce que plus tôt où je serais présenté à tes amis mieux ça vaudra. Et puis on est censé se retrouver alors on ne va surement pas rester caché…

-Mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre !

-Attends.

Il entra dans ma chambre et fouilla lui-même dans mon armoire. Quelque instant plus tard il me sortie une robe noire coupée courte avec de fine bretelle.

-Voilà, c'est tout trouvé !

-Tu es sur ?

-C'est simple et sexy à la fois. Elle t'ira à merveille.

-Merci, lançais-je en rougissant comme une ado. Et tu vas mettre quoi ?

-Tu verras bien…

Et il sortie, me laissant seule dans ma chambre. Une demi-heure plus tard nous ressortîmes de notre chambre et nous nous regardâmes mutuellement.

-J'en étais sur, magnifique, me complimenta-t-il.

-Tu es pas mal toi non plus. Bien que tu aurais pu donner un coup de peigne.

Il était sublime. Habillait d'un jean noir serré et d'une chemise en satin blanc, légèrement entrouverte, mon cœur rata un battement. C'est vrai, il était très beau, mais il lui manquait quelque chose… Il lui manquait un éclat dans les yeux stipulent qu'il était heureux. Et c'est maintenant que je compris que tout en lui n'était que masque. Il avait un secret dans son existence, un secret qui le rendait triste et mélancolique. Un secret qu'il noyait dans l'alcool selon son Capitaine…

Soudain, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je me promis de tout faire pour lui rendre cet éclat dans se yeux, ainsi qu'un sourire franche.

.

**POV James**

.**  
**

Elle me regardait, silencieusement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle se racontait en elle-même mais en tout cas je crois qu'elle est perdu très profondément dans ses pensées. Ça lui arrive souvent de bugger de la sorte devant une personne ? Je suis sur qu'elle ne m'a même pas entendue quand je lui ai dis que mes cheveux était irrécupérable et qu'il ne servait à rien de les peigner.

Tout d'un coup, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna. Au moins, ça a eu le mérite de la réveiller…

-Tu veux bien aller leur ouvrir, ce doit-être mes amis…

-Bien sur.

Sur ce, je la vis partir au quart de tour, rouge comme une tomate, s'enfermant dans la salle d'eau. Je repartie dans ma chambre, prenant soin de prendre mon arme, caché subtilement sous ma veste. J'attrapais mes chaussures en passant et allai ouvrir à ses amis.

Cependant, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je restai cloué sur place avec la bouche carrément grande ouverte.

-Remus !

-James !

* * *

**Voilà encore un chapitre !**

**Merci pour les review pour le chapitre précédent, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Désolée si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthorgraphe ou de conjugaison, promis j'essaye de m'améliorer...**

**bisous et à bientôt !**

**helono  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Garde Rapproché ****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part le scénario ;) qui est un UA (Univers Alternatif)  
**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Rating : M pour violence, mutilation... [~~prochain chapitre~~]**

**Résumé : Une recette à la James et Lily ça donne quoi ? Une rencontre, un brin d'amour, un soupçon de désir, une pincée d'action, quelque graine de souffrance et surtout une bonne dose d'humour…**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 4 –

Remus était un homme assez grand et particulièrement maigre. Les cheveux marron clair et les yeux bleus, il était assurément sexy. Il allait bien avec Sirius…

Me rendant soudain compte que nous nous fixâmes intensément, je lui fis un regard lourd de sens en priant pour qu'il comprenne. Apparemment se fut le cas, car il ne dit plus rien, restant tout de même surpris.

-Franck, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Je te présente ma femme, Alice.

-Enchanté, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Et tu connais déjà Remus apparemment…

-Oui, depuis longtemps, répondit mon ami, toujours étonné.

-Alors toi aussi tu savais pour Lily ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe. Décidément je suis toujours le dernier au courant.

Remus ne répondit pas et j'en fus soulagée.

-Et bien ne restaient pas dehors entrée. Tiens Remus, tu viens une seconde j'aimerai te montrer ce que j'ai ramené d'Amérique.

-Oui bien sur…

-Euh Lily ne va pas tarder à arriver, elle finie de se préparer. Je vous en pris, mettez-vous à l'aise en l'attendant, dis-je en montrant le canapé.

Je pris Remus par la manche et le tirai jusqu'à ma chambre. En passant je toquai à la salle de bain où était enfermée Lily.

-Euh chérie, tes amis t'attendent. Il serait peut-être temps de sortir !

-J'arrive James…

Je vis Remus trépignais sur place, à côté de moi. Sur ce, nous rentrâmes dans ma chambre.

-Bon sang James, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fou chez Lily ? D'où est-ce que tu la connais ?

-Du calme Remus. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais calme toi…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Lily.

-Oh Remus bonjour. Euh qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je montrais à Remus ce que j'avais ramené d'Amérique, dis-je tout haut, tout en lui mimant de fermer la porte.

Une fois fait, je repris plus bas.

-Il se trouve que je connais Remus…

-Quoi ? C'est James ton ami de la police ? Demanda-t-elle à Remus.

-Oui et je suis étonné que tu le connais. Je n'y comprends plus rien la… un jour je suis ami avec James et toi sans que vous ne vous connaissiez et le lendemain vous voilà réuni et fiancé ! J'aimerai bien des explications !

-Euh James, est-ce qu'on a le droit de…

-Bien sur que oui. Je le connais depuis le lycée, on peut lui faire confiance. J'étais loin de m'imaginer une situation pareille… Voilà, Sirius à déjà dû te raconter que nous sommes sur une affaire des plus délicates, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais sans les détails bien sur. Tu sais comment il est, il déteste parler boulot.

-Oui. Et bien il semblerait que ce « Voldemort » serait à la recherche de Lily.

-Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-On ignore pourquoi pour le moment. C'est pour ça que le Capitaine ma chargé d'être son garde du corps…

-Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

-Mais parce que j'ignorai que tu la connaissais et puis le secret confidentiel tu connais ?

-Mais je t'ai très souvent parlé d'elle avec Sirius…

-Tu imagine le nombre de Lily qu'il y a juste dans ce quartier de Londres ?

-Oui… Excuse-moi. Raconte-moi James.

-Bien. Alors je suis chargé de sa surveillance 24h/24. Aussi, je dois me faire passer pour son fiancé. Je t'explique les détails car Franck et sa femme se sont aperçus que nous nous connaissions depuis un moment toi et moi. Alors je connais Lily depuis deux et demi. Nous sommes sorties ensemble pendant six mois jusqu'à ce que je m'envole pour l'Amérique où je suis allée m'occuper de ma mère malade. La suite tu la connais.

-Quoi ? Alors cette histoire avec ta mère est vraie ? Me demanda Lily.

-Oui, en partie…

-OK, je cerne un peu l'histoire. Pourquoi est-ce que le Capitaine t'a ordonné à toi cette mission ? Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne mais ce n'est pas Sirius l'expert d'habitude pour les missions d'infiltration ?

-Si. Mais le Capitaine a trouvé que je me laissai aller. Je vois même pas pourquoi…

-Hum disons…, fit semblant de réfléchir mon (ex) ami. Un pack de bière et deux bouteilles de Whisky par soirée, c'est sur je ne vois pas pourquoi non plus…

-Ça va lâche moi !

-James…

-Je n'ai pas touché à une bouteille depuis que je suis ici alors qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je ne fais pas mon boulot, criais-je. Je ne fais pas dans le social moi alors si cette mission est un échec ça ne sera pas de ma faute. Moi tout ce que je sais faire c'est viser et tirer, pas jouer les amoureux transi…

-C'est n'importe quoi et tu le sais ! C'est vrai que Sirius est meilleur que toi dans ce domaine mais il est vrai que tu dépasse tout le monde question sécurité. Je pense que c'est pour ça que le Capitaine ta forcé.

-Ce n'est qu'un con qui va tout faire louper. Je devrais être en train d'interroger d'éventuel suspect au lieu de jouer les baby-sitters ! Je suis à chier dans ce rôle, et je l'ai toujours était.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, intervint Lily.

A force de m'énerver sur mon ami j'en avais oublié sa présence. Soudain, je me sentis honteux de tout ce que je venais de dire. Nous avions passé de bons moments ensemble et je venais peut-être de tout faire capoter…

-Je sais que tu en es capable James. J'ai vue comment tu t'es comporté avec Franck et tu étais parfait…

-Ce n'est pas mon rôle…

-Arrête de te lamenter James ! Ça suffit il y en à marre. Tu vas te détruire à force et ne compte pas sur moi pour te regarder faire les bras croisé. Ça va faire trois semaines, il est temps de tourner la page. Je crois que tu devrais en parler, ça te soulagerait…

-Je n'ai rien à dire, dis-je entre les dents. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, on ferait mieux de rejoindre vos amis avant qu'ils se posent vraiment des questions. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mettre plus de monde au courant de cette affaire.

Nous sortîmes donc de ma chambre pour rejoindre Franck et sa femme, puis nous partîmes au restaurant.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient manger ici, vu comment ils commandaient sans même lire la liste des menus.

-Vous étiez déjà venue dans ce restaurant auparavant ? Nous demanda Alice.

-Non, James préfère la nourriture Chinoise, répondit Lily.

C'est bien, elle rentrait dans son rôle à la perfection. Elle qui, au début, était réticente à l'idée de mentir à ses amis, elle allait bientôt devenir meilleur que moi.

-Ça c'est sur, ajouta Remus, et il sait très bien manger avec les baguettes ! C'est impressionnant…

-Où as-tu appris James ? Moi ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné, me dit Franck

-C'est dû à mon éducation. Je viens d'une famille noble où l'étiquette est importante.

-Ah oui, c'est intéressant.

-Au fait Alice, ton article sur les meurtres avance ? Demanda Remus, me lançant un regard sur le côté.

-Oui et non. Mais pas grand-chose de concret…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Alors comme ça Alice était journaliste ! Mince il va falloir se méfier… Rien de tel qu'une fouine pour tout faire échouer. Dans un sens, j'étais soulagé que Remus soit là, une personne de moins à mentir et surtout une personne de plus à m'épauler…

-Alors, d'après se que j'ai compris vous vous connaissez avec Remus ?

-Oui, répondit mon ami. Mais j'ignorai complètement sa liaison avec notre Lily…

-Remus ! S'indigna Lily en souriant.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

-Dans un café, répondis-je soudainement.

-Ah oui ? Dit Franck en fronçant les sourcils.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être curieux ces gens. Mais je devais rester calme. Après tout, c'est les amis de Remus. Ceux qu'il redoutait justement de nous faire rencontrer…

-Oui, il s'avère que James est un ami de mes amis flics dont je vous ai parlé.

Tiens tiens. Alors Remus aurait parlé de Sirius et moi à ses amis ? Intéressant !

-Comme le monde est petit ! S'exclama Lily.

Le diner se poursuivit agréablement. Trop agréablement. C'était d'un gnangnan. Eux faisant tout pour que je raconte ma vie et moi faisant tout pour ne pas la raconter. Moins je raconte de chose et moins je risque de me gourer. Ça en devenait navrant.

Soudain, j'eu une sensation bizarre. Comme si quelqu'un nous surveillait. Faisant mine de rien, je zyeutai un peu partout dans la salle. Deux hommes regardaient – non mangeait – Lily du regard. Mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas eux qui m'inquiétait, mais plutôt ce jeune homme assis seul à la table d'en face. Son comportement sonnait faux à mes oreilles. 1m75, 80kg, les fringues complètement en dehors du coup par rapport à l'ambiance de ce restaurant. A mon avis – et je ne me trompe que très rarement grâce à mon sens de l'observation – ce mec est loin d'être irréprochable. Surtout quand il ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil qui se veulent subtil, vers notre table. Il fallait agir avec délicatesse. Surtout qu'il ne soupçonne rien…

Un stylo à la main, je m'amusai à dessiner sur ma serviette. Du moins, c'est ce que n'importe qui pourrait penser, sauf Remus. En effet, lorsque nous étions au lycée, nous nous amusions à nous écrire des mots pendant les cours : en morse. Si bien que les professeurs, ne sachant pas le lire, ne savait jamais se que nous nous écrivions. Je sais qu'il comprendra.

Je décidais de me lever. Toute l'attablé me regarda, surpris.

-Excusez-moi mais les vieilles habitudes ne me lâche pas, dis-je en sortant un paquet de cigarette.

Je fis tombait ma serviette du côté de Remus qui le remarqua. Sachant pertinemment qu'il allait la ramasser, je me tournai vers Lily et lui lançai un regard lourd de sens qu'elle comprit aisément.

Je commençai à prendre la sortie quand elle me rejoignit en me criant légèrement dessus.

-Comment ça des vieilles habitudes ? Depuis quand tu fûmes ?

Et elle continua ainsi jusqu'à la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-On est surveillé. Il faut qu'on rentre.

-Quoi mais… et mes amis ?

-Ils ne craignent rien, c'est toi qu'ils veulent. J'ai prévenu Remus pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète…

-Comment ? Je ne t'ai même pas vue faire !

-Peut-importe. Rentre dans la voiture.

Elle s'exécuta à mon grand soulagement et nous prîmes la route. Enfin arrivait à l'appartement, je me glissai à chaque fenêtre afin d'évaluer la situation. Soudain, je la repérai. Une voiture de l'autre côté du trottoir. Et merde ! Je tapai du pied. Décidément, c'était vraiment sérieux, ils voulaient vraiment récupérer Lily et vivante, sinon, ils ne se seraient même pas donné la peine de la faire surveiller.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe James, tu me fais peur…

-On est surveillé. On passe à la deuxième étape.

J'attrapai mon téléphone portable et mis en place un brouilleur de fréquence et de communication. C'était un petit gadget que la police s'était payée l'année dernière. Efficace mais surement hors de prix… Je tapai le numéro de téléphone fixe de chez Sirius.

-_Allo ?_

-Met en place le brouilleur.

J'entendis un raclement de chaise et quelque pas feutré, puis la voix résonna de nouveau dans le téléphone.

_ -James ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure._

-Sirius et avec toi ?

_ -Oui je suis là James. Dit moi ce qui se passe ?_

-On passe à la deuxième phase.

_ -Quoi ? Déjà ? _

-Ils nous surveillent de près. Ils sont mêmes actuellement autour de l'immeuble de Lily et ils étaient au restaurant tout à l'heure. Je vais avoir besoin de renfort Sirius.

-_Je demanderais au Capitaine demain, mais je ne suis pas sur que l'on puisse faire grand-chose, sinon on risque de ruiner ta couverture._

-Je sais. Mais ils n'arrêteront pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils la trouvent. Tu ne comprends pas ? Ils ne veulent pas seulement la descendre, ils la veulent vivante ! Ils vont nous étudier jusqu'à ce que je commette un impaire… C'est trop dangereux, il me faut une doublure. Demande au capitaine si nous pouvons jouer double sur ce coup là. Je te rappel demain dans la matinée, OK ?

_ -OK James. Fait attention à toi._

Je raccrochai. Oui, il va enfin y avoir de l'action. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin que Sirius protège Lily, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la perdre. Comme ça, je pourrai moi-même traquer ces ordures…

**POV Lily**

Alors là, j'avais de plus en plus la trouille. Je pouvais aisément entendre la conversation de James et de son ami. Et là, la seule question qui me vint à l'esprit c'est : pourquoi moi ? Même James semblait sur le point de craquer. Il avait dit lui-même ne pas pouvoir réussir à me protéger tout seul.

-Oh la ! Calmes toi, me lança tendrement James en se rapprochant de moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à trembler comme une feuille.

-Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

-Comment tu peux me … me le promettre. Tu as dit toi-même que … que tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul…

-Chuuuut, commence par te calmer. Hein ? Tu ne va pas flancher maintenant dis moi ?

Je vis soudain de l'inquiétude dans son regard et cela me bouleversa. Puis, lentement, il me prit dans ses bras et commença par me bercer tendrement. Je croisai mes bras derrière son dos par automatisme et logea ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je respirai son odeur sucrée – mélangé à de l'alcool – et je me sentis bien. Mes tremblements cessèrent et je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi enlacés. Mais ça faisait du bien. Soudain, je me surpris à penser que peut-être, après toute cette affreuse affaire, on pourrait commencer quelque chose tous les deux. Je ne sais pas si lui était attiré par moi mais je sais que moi je commencer à perdre pied. Je m'étais promis d'attendre encore un peu avant de penser à un homme. Mais comme m'avait si bien dit ma mère, « l'amour ça vous tombe dessus sans qu'on n'y puisse grand-chose ». Vous pensez surement que je deviens folle. Comment peut-elle savoir qu'elle est déjà amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle ne le connait que depuis quelque jour ? Et bien je peux vous dire que c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas depuis quand j'en suis si sur mais en tout cas, si ce que je ressens en ce moment n'est pas de l'amour et bien c'est que je n'ai rien compris de la vie. Tout en lui, respire la sensualité, une certaine éducation et un caractère propre. Bien qu'il ne soit pas confiant de nature, je n'ai pas envi de perdre espoir. Pour l'instant, je me contenterai de sa présence, de ses bras de temps en temps – comme maintenant – et de nos conversations. Et si au final il s'avère que ses sentiments ne soit pas réciproque aux miennes, et bien… je verrais ça plus tard… car assurément, si je prends le chemin que je viens de me tracer, il n'y a plus aucun retour possible… j'en ressortirai de tout façon blessée.

-Tu devrais aller dormir Lily, me dit-il en s'écartant de moi, trop tôt à mon goût…

-Et toi ?

-Je vais rester surveiller un peu les environs. Tu n'a rien à craindre, d'accord ?

Je secouai doucement de la tête puis partie en direction de la cuisine.

Il avait l'air d'être bouleversé par quelque chose. Parce qu'il ma prit dans ses bras ? C'est ça ma vieille, c'est beau de rêver. Il est seulement inquiet pour cette affaire !

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse et une carafe de café noir.

-Je te remercie, me dit-il en me souriant.

Je savais qu'il me souriait juste pour ne pas que je m'inquiète mais j'en étais tout de même bouleversé. C'était si rare chez lui.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sur.

-Tu le connais depuis quand Remus ?

-Depuis le lycée. Ça remonte à loin tout ça. Il se faisait toujours emmerder par tout le monde parce qu'il était juste plus intelligent que la moyenne. On l'a tout de suite pris sous notre aile et après se fut les meilleurs années de notre vie…

-On ?

-Avec Sirius. Tu sais mon ami flic. Et tous les trois… on est inséparable depuis. Ils sont comme des frères pour moi.

-Cela doit surement être réciproque.

-Oui. Mais le plus drôle c'est que ce n'est pas pareil entre Sirius et Remus.

-Comment ça ?

Soudain il parut embêté.

-Et bien, ils sont… euh… ensemble…

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Remus est gay ?

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Je crois que je vais me faire engueuler moi…

-En faite, pour être honnête, j'en avais fait la supposition intérieurement. Il ne nous a jamais présenté de fille, bien qu'il semblait amoureux… Ils sont ensembles depuis longtemps.

-Non, un mois tout au plus. Mais ça fait plusieurs années qu'ils se tournent autour sans se l'avouer de peur de perdre un si vieille amitié…

J'acquiesçai. Oui c'était étrange l'amour…

-Tu as toujours voulu être flic ?

-Oui. C'était une vocation depuis tout gosse. Avec Sirius c'est finalement devenu un but. Et Remus, qui lui n'osait même pas penser qu'est-ce qu'on ferait une fois un flingue dans la main, c'est juré de devenir médecin au cas d'un balle perdu…

-C'est étrange. Vous semblait tellement liés… J'aimerai ressentir un tel sentiment un jour !

-Tu n'a pas de la famille ?

-Si. Mes parents et une sœur. Maman et papa sont à Paris et ma sœur, Pétunia, à Londres. Nous nous ne sommes jamais entendus toutes les deux. Toujours une opinion qui divergé et ça finissait en bagarre. Ça va faire plus d'un an que je ne l'ai pas vue. En fait, depuis qu'elle s'est mariée à un imbécile !

C'est drôle, car en parlant de cela, je ne me sens même pas peiné de ne pas être en contact avec ma sœur. On avait tellement souhaité toutes les deux de s'éloigner le plus loin possible l'une de l'autre, que s'en était un réel soulagement de ne plus l'avoir constamment sur le dos.

-C'est triste. Moi j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur. J'ai était exaucé grâce à Sirius et Remus…

-Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Pétunia ! Rigolais-je. Si nous nous revoyons après ce « cauchemar », je te la ferais rencontrer…

Sur ce, je lui dis bonne nuit puis je partis dans ma chambre. Je savais que je n'arriverai pas à dormir, mais je savais aussi que James ne voulais rester seul.

**POV James**

Je la regardai s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre et soudain je repensai à notre soirée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écouté cette soudaine pulsion. Mais plusieurs sensations bizarres m'avaient soudainement envahi quand je l'avais dans mes bras. Des sensations que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Elle semblait si fragile ainsi. C'était agréable et en même temps dérangeant. Certes, Lily était très belle, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était encore trop tôt pour me plonger dans une nouvelle relation. Trop tôt pour oublier…

Mais pourtant, oui je devais l'avouer que Lily était une femme magnifique en son genre. De taille moyenne et plutôt mince, elle correspondait parfaitement à mon type de femme. Mais ce que trouvait complètement irrésistible était ses yeux vert émeraude, étincelant de gentillesse, et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui descendaient en cascade le long de ses reins. Je me souviens encore, quelque jour plus tôt, quand elle m'avait embrassé. C'était juste un baiser, pur, et pourtant si sensuel. Le contact de ses lèvres aux miennes m'avaient envoyés plusieurs décharges électriques de pur extase dans tout le corps. C'était si simple, si rapide et pourtant si chaleureux et enivrant.

Je me giflai mentalement. Pourquoi pensais-je soudain à ça ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Il faut que je surveille de près cette voiture et les environs de l'immeuble. Bien que j'aie dit à Lily de ne pas s'en faire, j'y croyais qu'à moitié…

Ce n'était pas difficile pour moi de rester réveiller. Je dormais de moins en moins depuis le décès d'Amos. Aussi, je restai sur le qui-vive toute la nuit. Et la seul manière de ne pas déprimer devant le silence perturbant de la nuit, était bien évidement une bonne bouteille. Quelques verres ne me feront pas de mal…

*********

-James ? Tu n'as pas dormi ? Me lança soudainement une Lily encore toue endormi.

-Non, je n'avais pas sommeil, lui répondis-je en évitant de la regarder avec trop d'insistance.

Portant une simple nuisette lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, je savais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal et j'en étais soulagé. Je n'aurai pu supporter qu'elle me drague constamment. Non, Lily n'était pas comme ça. Je crois qu'on s'apprécie mutuellement sans qu'il n'y ait d'égarement d'aucune sorte. C'était parfait et agréable.

-Alors, il a du nouveau ?

-Non. Aucun. La voiture n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je sentis un mal de crâne me parcourir dangereusement le cerveau. J'ai du un petit peu abusé d'alcool hier soir.

-Bien. Qu'est ce qui est prévus au programme d'aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'attends le coup de téléphone de Sirius pour savoir ce qu'ils vont organiser pour votre protection. Il se peut que Sirius soit chargé de ta protection de temps à autre. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes spécificités, aussi nous allons avoir besoin de ressource dans cette affaire.

-D'accord. J'ai confiance en toi.

Ces simples mots me troublèrent. Personne encore n'avait eu confiance en moi, à par Sirius et Remus… Dans un sens, cela me fit chaud au cœur et dans un autre me désespéra encore plus. Je n'avais absolument rien fait pour mériter ça…

J'avais envie d'un verre. Décidément, la présence de Lily me rappelait trop celle de Kristina et ce n'était pas bon pour mon moral. Dans quelque jours, cela va faire un an…

Je la regardai partir en direction de la salle d'eau tandis que j'allai me préparer un café noir ainsi qu'une aspirine. Il faut que j'arrête l'alcool, au moins le temps que je termine cette affaire. Ça allait être dur… mais il le fallait.

Bon revenons à nos moutons. J'espère que le Capitaine acceptera que Sirius vienne m'aider. On était dimanche aujourd'hui, donc pas d'emploi du temps précis pour cette journée. Il faudrait que j'interroge moi-même ce Mr Malfoy, mais ça je doute que le Capitaine m'y autorise… Bon, au moins on aura la journée pour s'organiser. Je vais demander à Sirius de venir à l'appart de Lily pour que nous en discutions. Je pris mon mobil et tapai automatiquement le numéro de mon ami.

-Sirius ?

_ -Salut James, quoi de neuf ?_

-Rien de nouveau. Je me demandais si ça te dirais de passer à la maison ? Ma fiancée se fera un plaisir de cuisiner pour nous ! Lui demandais-je.

C'était une des ficelles du métier de pouvoir brouiller les piste. Aussi, comme je savais pertinemment que la voiture banalisée en question nous mettait sous surveillance, il nous fallait jouer cette carte. Sirius comprendrait surement.

_-Bien sur. J'avais justement quelque petite chose à te dire. Bon ben à tout de suite !_

-Ok.

Je raccrochai.

Il faudrait peut-être mettre Lily au courant. Je partie en direction de la salle d'eau et frappa à la porte.

-Lily ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai demandé à Sirius de passer. On pourra surement mettre au point quelque chose pour cette affaire.

-D'accord.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius était chez Lily. Nous nous installâmes tous les deux dans le salon, une tasse de café entre les mains, tandis que Lily était dans sa chambre, finissant de se préparer.

-Bon raconte Sirius ! Tu es allé voir le Capitaine ?

-Oui. Il a mis des personnes en plus sur l'affaire. Mais part contre, je suis chargé de vous couvrir en seconde zone. Il ne veut sous aucun prétexte que tu te sépares de Lily.

-Quoi ? Mais je vais forcément être épuisé à force et je ne permettrai aucun échec !

-Je sais bien James, mais je crois que le Capitaine à raison. Tu es le meilleur pour la situation. Tes reflexe et ton timing sont inégalables dans tout le service. C'est pour ça que tu as été choisi. Moi, je vous couvrirai la nuit de l'extérieur. On ne peut rien faire de plus.

-Non. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui nous surveille de nuit Sirius. J'ai besoin de toi pour faire avancer l'affaire et pour me tenir au courant. Si tu travail de nuit, tu ne tiendras pas pour faire le reste.

-Je sais James, mais je voudrais plutôt vous avoir à l'œil. Je n'ai pas trop confiance…

-Arrête. Tu es plus utile ailleurs et tu le sais. Je veux que cette affaire ce termine… Tu comprends ?

-Oui. Moi aussi je le veux. Ne t'inquiète pas. On l'aura ce naze.

J'aimerai tellement que tout cela ce termine bientôt ! J'aimerai tellement pouvoir passer à autre chose. Mais je sais une chose. C'est que je veux pouvoir le retrouver et le tuer moi-même pour tout ce qu'il à fait dans ma vie. Ça va bien faire plus d'un an et demi que je suis sur cette affaire. Et jamais nous n'avions aussi bien avancé. Je sens que le dénouement est proche bien que j'ignore comment va réellement se terminer cette affaire. Déjà tellement de victimes, tellement de complots que ça en devient assourdissant. Mon Dieu, sortez-moi de ce cauchemar !

-Comment est-ce qu'on procède alors ? Demandais-je.

-Tu continues comme avant en protégeant Lily. Vous allez à son boulot tout gardant l'œil ouvert. Le Capitaine va poster quelqu'un à l'extérieur à chaque fois que vous sortez. Il faudra faire sonner son biper. Tu as toujours son numéro ?

-Oui.

-Donc nous autre, on continue à suivre nos pistes.

-Des nouvelles ?

-On surveille de près Malfoy. On verra jusqu'où il va nous mener. Pour l'instant il se terre dans son manoir. En surveillant ses communications pendant ces trois dernier mois, il a reçu plusieurs coups de téléphone d'un certain Mr Zabini. On a fait des recherches à son sujet. Casier bien rempli pour diverse agression et une tentative de meurtre.

-Et bien, quelle joyeuse fréquentation !

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Devine un peu qui lui rend visite tous les soirs ?

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapite. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publier plus tôt.**

**Mais je suis très occupé ces temps-ci et j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire ;(  
**

**En tout cas donnez-moi votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Merci aux reviewer et à Bec-de-Lily pour vos messages encourageant.**

**A la prochaine.**

**helono  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Garde Rapproché ****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part le scénario ;) qui est un UA (Univers Alternatif)  
**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Rating : M comme MUTILATION DANS CE CHAPITRE  
**

**Résumé : Une recette à la James et Lily ça donne quoi ? Une rencontre, un brin d'amour, un soupçon de désir, une pincée d'action, quelque graine de souffrance et surtout une bonne dose d'humour…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 5**** –**

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Devine un peu qui lui rend visite tous les soirs ?

Je réfléchi une minute puis secoua la tête.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer… il s'agit de Severus Rogue !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mon cœur faillit s'arrêter sous le choc.

-QUOI ? Hurlais-je. Sirius dit-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Du calme James, je sais ce que…

-NON, Sirius. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aller les coffrer ?

-James ! On n'a aucune preuve.

-J'étais là ! Je sais que c'est Rogue qui a tué Amos ! M'énervais-je. Que veux-tu de plus ?

-Je le sais James mais on n'a déjà fouillé chez lui et nous n'avons pas trouvé l'arme du crime. C'est ta parole contre la sienne, on ne peu rien faire. Mais en tout cas, on peut dire que l'on suit une bonne piste puisqu'il est apparemment ami avec Malfoy !

Je m'attrapai ma tête de mes deux mains. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je boive cette bouteille hier soir ! Maudit mal de crâne !

-Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Je dois rendre un rapport au Capitaine ! D'ailleurs, il attend le tient avec impatience ! Allé, à plus tard mon frère.

-Salut Patmol.

-Prend soin de toi hein ? Me dit-il, fronçant les sourcils, le regard perdu derrière moi.

-T'inquiète pas.

Je le raccompagnai vers la sortie.

Une fois partie, je débarrassai le salon de nos deux tasses. Soudain, mon regard tomba sur la fameuse bouteille vide d'hier soir.

Et merde !

Je ne peux pas ranger mes affaires !

-James ? Est-ce que ça va ? Ton ami est déjà partie ?

-Oui, il avait à faire.

-Alors, quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

-Huuuuuuuuum, j'avais envie d'une balade.

Je la vis sourire. Elle était belle.

-Je suis d'accord. Je prends mon manteau.

C'est drôle comme la vie avec elle était facile. Elle semblait si douce, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire facilement. Elle était simple et facile à faire sourire. Elle prend même particulièrement bien cette affaire, elle ne montre presque jamais qu'elle a peur. A part la petite faiblesse d'hier soir, mais elle était tellement fragile en cet instant que plus rien ne comptait vraiment.

Oh mon Dieu James ! Ressaisis-toi mon vieux. On dirait que tu es train de tomber amoureux. Ça serait pire que tout. Non, je ne veux pas d'une deuxième Kristina ! Ça jamais…

-Je suis prête ! On y va ?

-Oui.

**POV Lily**

Nous sortîmes.

Dehors, l'air était glacial. J'avais bien fait de mettre une écharpe. Je suis heureuse que James ait proposé cette promenade. J'avais envi de sortir au grand air et je fus surprise qu'il était de mon avis.

-Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Me demanda alors James.

-Un peu mais ça va.

Ça faisait bien trois heures que nous nous promenions au cœur de Londres en parlant de chose et d'autre, main dans la main – et oui circonstance oblige – à mon plus grand bonheur. Nous étions rentrés de temps à autre dans des magasins de vêtements afin de nous réchauffer quelque peu mais nous étions restés le plus souvent dehors.

Soudain, après avoir mangé dans un petit restaurant chinois, j'eu une idée de génie.

-On va à la patinoire ?

-Hein ? Me dit-il les yeux ahuris.

-Aller, soit sympa, dis-je en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Je le vis rouler des yeux, acquiescer d'un signe de tête et nous y allâmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur la glace.

-Tu viens James !

-Euh… je vais rester sur le bord pour l'instant…

-Oh non, pas question !

Je lui pris la main et l'entraina à ma suite. Il me serra dangereusement la taille et je rougis comme une adolescente. Nous étions pratiquement au milieu lorsque James perdit l'équilibre, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Soudain, je me retrouvai allongée sur un James un peu sonné. Je tentai de me levai mais retombai de plus belle. Soudain, j'entendis un éclat de rire. Je me tournai vers James et le vis mort de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Cette vision était magnifique. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il soit aussi beau et son rire si cristallin.

Son rire était si communicatif que je me mis à rire avec lui, continuant de l'écraser. Quand j'en pris finalement conscience, je me glissai, les fesses sur la glace. Puis, nos regards s'accrochèrent et nos rires s'estompèrent. Nous restâmes là à nous regarder mutuellement. Pendant un instant, je perçus une belle lueur dans ses yeux chocolat. Mais la minute suivant, lorsqu'il se détourna, elle avait disparu.

Je fus un peu triste qu'elle s'en aille si rapidement. Mais en même temps heureuse d'avoir pu un instant la contempler.

Il se releva t'en bien que mal et me tendis sa main que je saisi.

-Je crois que je vais retourner sur le bord avant de t'estropier, sourit-il.

Je le laissai partir, à regret. Mais je sus qu'il voulait rester seul. Je l'accompagnai sur la bord puis repartie vers le centre. Tout compte fait, moi aussi j'avais besoin d'être un petit peu seule. C'est qu'il était chamboulant mon garde du corps !

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il m'observait toujours. J'étais rassurée. Oh James, que c'est difficile de te comprendre. Tu es tellement changeant. Un jour, je te ferai céder cette carapace que tu maintiens si fermement.

Soudain, je vis une blondasse se coller à MON James – oui MON, je suis très possessive ! (je sais je deviens navrante ) – et lui taper la causette comme si de rien n'était. Et James qui ne fait absolument rien pour s'en dépatouiller. Ah les hommes !

Je donnai quelque coup de patin dans la glace et fendit l'air pour le rejoindre… euh… un peu trop vite… Oh la, la … je vais m'écraser… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

OUF !

Heureusement que James était là. Je le vis essayer vainement de se contenir de rigoler. Pff. Au moins, il s'est détourné de l'attraction de la blonde !

-Ah chéri, je crois que nous allons y aller, je suis fatiguée…

-D'accord mon amour, me dit-il en me faisant un léger bisou sur mes lèvres.

Je rougis.

Puis il me prit par la main et nous sortîmes.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu va dans ce genre d'endroit. Tu as bien faillit te casser un os plusieurs fois.

-N'importe quoi ! D'abord, comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu étais un peu trop occupé à ce que j'ai vu !

-Jalouse ? me dit-il en surélevant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ? On n'est pas ensemble à ce que je sache, dis-je en m'écrasant le cœur. On rentre ?

-Oui mais on appel un taxi. Je suis un peu las de faire le retour !

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions de retour chez moi. Il n'était pas loin cinq heures.

-Bou ! Je vais aller prendre une douche pour me réchauffer, lançais-je à un James affalé sur le canapé.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'avait entendu. Je passai dans ma chambre afin de prendre quelques affaires plus décontractées et je partie dans la salle d'eau.

La douche était des plus agréables et des plus chaudes. Une fois sortie, je m'enroulai dans une serviette tiède. La bué recouvrait entièrement la glace.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Je me retournai vivement et me retrouva en face d'un James torse nu. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je me sentis bizarre d'être ainsi vêtu devant lui, mon visage devenant surement cramoisi. Je ne puis m'empêcher de le regarder, appréciant de plus en plus ses formes masculines sur son torse mat. Sans m'en rendre compte, je triturai ma lèvre inférieure avec mes dents.

Aucun mot ne vint troubler cette rencontre fortuite.

Je vis James avancer de quelque pas et me rejoindre. Je le dévisageai et encra mes yeux dans les siens. Une lueur étrange s'y reflétait.

Doucement, il leva sa main et la posa délicatement sur ma joue. Son contact me grisa et me fit respirer plus vite. Sa main était froide sur ma peau. Puis, son visage s'approcha du mien et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Un simple frottement au début puis de plus en plus exigeant. Je sentis sa langue buté contre mes dents, quémandant l'accès de ma bouche, que je lui accordai. Nos langues commencèrent alors un bal comme je n'avais connu auparavant. Un frisson de contentement me parcourra l'échine et un faible gémissement sorti alors de ma bouche. Une de ses mains se posa sur ma nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser tandis que l'autre se posa sur ma hanche. Moi, je prenais un peu plus de liberté. Je caressai tendrement son torse, soulignant chaque inégalité de sa peau.

Soudain, le baisé prit fin et nous pûmes respirer à nouveau. James m'embrassa le coin de la bouche puis descendis lentement vers mon oreille puis vers mon cou. J'étais exalté par ses petites marques de tendresse qui me faisait peu à peu perdre pied.

Mais devais-je vraiment me laisser aller ? Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de ce moment depuis que nous nous connaissions, mais est-ce vraiment bien ? Nous nous connaissons depuis si peu de temps… Mais en même temps, je crois que je ne pourrais pas arrêter.

Soudain, James se tendit. Il releva doucement la tête et recula d'un pas.

-Je… désolé…, me lança-t-il d'une voix grave.

Puis il partie précipitamment dans sa chambre, me laissant seule dans la salle d'eau, frustrée. Mon cœur avait du mal à se remettre de cette entrevue plus qu'excitante. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avoir fuit ? Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais James Potter !

**POV James**

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me suis-je laissé aller comme ça ? Je n'aurai pas due. Je mettais pourtant promis que jamais ça ne se produirait. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? C'est la mission qui compte, le job ! Je ne peu pas me permettre d'être distrait. Mais pourquoi était-ce aussi bon ? Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment de perdre le contrôle en face d'elle ? Tout en elle est un appel pur à la luxure…

Non. Le moindre faux pas, la moindre inattention et je risquerai de tout foutre en l'air ou pire, de la perdre… Non, non ça jamais !

J'attrapai mon téléphone portable et mi en place le brouilleur.

-Sirius ?

_ -Oui ?_

-Il faut que tu viennes !

_ -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

-Rien d'important mais il faut que tu me remplace…

_ -James, qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es bizarre._

-Je t'en pris Sirius ! Je t'attends dans 5min.

Je raccrochai ne laissant même pas le temps à mon ami de me répondre. Je fermai les yeux. Non, il me faut du recul. Je ne peu pas continuer, pas maintenant. Je suis trop déconcentré…

On toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Lily. Elle entra sans attendre. Elle était habillée.

-James je…

-C'est ma faute, je suis désolé ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Hein ? Elle me demande pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait autant apprécié que moi ?

-On ne peut pas, c'est comme ça. Je suis flic et vous êtes ma protégée… Sirius ne devrait plus tarder.

-Que vient-il faire ?

-Me remplacer… pour un certain temps…

Elle resta stoïque face à cette réponse.

Soudain, la porte d'entré sonna. Je me levai, pris mon flingue à la main et alla voir. M'apercevant que c'était ben Sirius, j'ouvris la porte et rangea mon arme à l'arrière de mon jean.

-James, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda mon ami, inquiet.

-Il faut que tu me remplace. Juste le temps de mettre le point…

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en regarda alternativement Lily et moi.

-Rien. Je te revaudrai ça.

Je pris la poignée de la porte et l'ouvris.

-Reviens-moi James ! Lança Lily, les yeux brillant.

Je me détournai de son visage triste et m'enfui.

**POV Lily**

Oh James, pourquoi te renfermes-tu ? Pourquoi prends-tu la fuite ? Tu aurais pu me parler, me dire que tu ne voulais pas que nous nous rapprochions, malgré le fait que je sais que tu en as envi autant que moi…

Le visage pâle, les yeux éteint empreint de douleur, je regardai James s'enfuir de mon appartement, me laissant au bon soin de son meilleur ami.

-Bon Mlle Evans. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je... je…

Je n'arrivais plus à dire le moindre mot. J'étais déçu, en colère et profondément triste de la situation. Et dire que quelques heures plus tôt nous étions tous les deux ensemble à rire et à profiter de la vie comme si tout allé bien.

-Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose, je ne l'avais encore jamais vue comme ça !

-Je ne comprends plus rien ! Réussis-je à dire. Je ne le comprends pas !

Je regardai timidement la réaction de Mr Black qui soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?

- Euh… oui, répondis-je, méfiante.

-Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

Je suis sur que les joues ont prit un jolie teint écrevisse… traitre !

-D'accord, je vois, se moqua-t-il. Alors nous allons avoir une petite discussion sur notre ami en commun.

-Remus ?

-Hein ?

-Vous avez dit notre ami en commun.

-Vous connaissez Remus ?

-Ben oui, il ne vous la pas dit ?

-Peu importe. En fait, je parlais de James, continua-t-il, gêné.

**POV James**

Je ne rentrai pas chez moi. J'étais trop à l'ouest pour rester sagement à la maison. Je m'arrêtai alors dans le bar le plus proche de ma destination, le temps de picoler quelques bière.

Accosté au comptoir, ma bière à la main, je restais là dans mes pensés les yeux dans le vide. Un mec vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Il devait avoir la trentaine, assez bien foutu dans son genre.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Me questionna-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

-Tu veux une clope ? Continua-t-il ?

Je me décidai à tourner les yeux vers mon voisin. J'acquiesçai et me l'allumai par son briquer tendu. Je n'avais jamais pu tenir l'alcool et le tabac. Néanmoins, ce soir je m'en foutais royalement. Je pris une longue taffe et soudain je me senti revivre. Enfin ! C'était fichtrement bon cette daube.

Après quelques autres bières ainsi que d'autres cigarettes, je commençai à y voir un peu flou. Je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison maudite. Oui c'est comme cela que je l'appelai maintenant. Ça doit faire plus d'un an que je n'y avais pas remis les pieds. Et ce soir, je crois que c'était le moment de rentrer dans mon passé…

Je déambulai alors dans la rue jusqu'à destination. J'entrai !

Soudain, l'envi de vomir me prit les tripes et je couru aux toilettes. Je me senti mieux.

Je pris conscience que j'étais finalement rentré dans cette maison. Tout d'un coup, je ne sais plus si c'était une si bonne idée…

Je montai dans une des salles de bain richement décorées. Je m'aspergeai le visage et me lavai la bouche.

Et c'est là que je les vis. La petite pâte à selle en forme de feuille qui porte le savon, les parfums chanel pour le bain, trois brosses à dent dans un gobelet. Tout me revint d'un seul coup en mémoire. Les larmes jaillissants de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Un sanglot déchira mes lèvres.

-Non…

Enfin, mes yeux se posèrent sur une petite photographie. Moi, une jeune femme, un petit garçon…

-NON ! Criai-je en tapant d'un seul coup mes poings sur la glace.

Je me laissai glisser au sol dans les débris. Laissant libre court à mes larmes.

Je sentais que l'alcool n'arrivait toujours pas à me faire tomber ma lucidité. Sans doute parce que j'en avais vomi une bonne partie.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi. Je n'arrêter pas de penser à Lily. Est-ce mal ? Je crois que oui… Comment puis-je faire ça à Kristina ? Comment puis-je regarder une autre femme ? Un an ! Ça fait un an maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Sanglotai-je. POURQUOI ? Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé là ? J'ai tout fait, tout tenter pour vous retrouver !

Soudain, je pris conscience que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Une chose. Il avait une chose que je n'avais jamais faite. Une chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé à faire. Et pourtant… C'était la chose qui me semblait la plus approprié en ce moment même. Pour tout oublier… Pour s'en aller… Pour être en paix…

Après tout, Sirius et Remus sont finalement ensemble. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Et j'ai toute confiance en Sirius pour bouclé cette affaire et prendre soin de Lily. Lily… Penser à elle était une véritable torture.

Je pris alors un morceau du miroir qui était par terre. Je le regardai de plus près. Il était suffisamment coupant. Tout en sanglotant, je le fis jouer avec mes doigts, pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Puis, je le saisis fixement et le fis lentement parcourir mon bras gauche, tout en ne touchant pas les veines. Non. Je vais faire ça lentement… très lentement. Je vis mon sang perler sur ma plaie. Un vertige me prit. Mais c'était tellement délectable… Je recommençais mon geste plusieurs fois de suite. Seulement maintenant, j'en voulais plus. Les petites plaies ne me faisaient plus aucun effet. Je défis ma chemise et la laissa entrouverte. Je m'appliquai alors à reproduire mes méfaits avec plus de profondeur. Ma respiration se coupa légèrement et un rire nerveux me prit, tout en laissant mes yeux se décharger leur fardeaux.

Et je recommençai mon acte des dizaines de fois pendant je ne sais combien de temps. J'avais finalement fini par me couper légèrement une veine. Et là, ce fut la grande effusion. Mon souffle devint erratique tandis que je me déversai de mon sang sur le carrelage propre de la salle d'eau, traversant les vêtements qui touchaient le sol. Mes yeux se firent lourds et finalement mes paupières se refermèrent sur eux. J'avais enfin réussi.

* * *

**Et me voilà de retour après plus d'un mois d'absence. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais essayer de me montrer plus présente mais je ne promet rien... **

**En tout cas pour me faire pardonner je vais vous donner un petit cadeau de noël. Comme ce chapitre ne se termine pas vraiment joyeux joyeux, alors je posterais le prochain chapitre le 24 !!**

**Le tout maintenant c'est d'y penser lol.**

**A dans deux jours alors.**

**helono  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Garde Rapproché ****  
**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K.R à part le scénario ;) qui est un UA **

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Rating : M  
**

**Résumé : Une recette à la James et Lily ça donne quoi ? Une rencontre, un brin d'amour, un soupçon de désir, une pincée d'action, quelques graines de souffrance et surtout une bonne dose d'humour…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 **–

**POV Lily**

Sirius et moi étions installés confortablement sur le canapé. Je préparai du thé que nous dégustâmes en silence.

-Bon, que voulez-vous savoir sur James ? Me demandai finalement Sirius après un moment.

-Euh… je ne crois pas que se soit très correct !

-Je vais vous dire une chose. Vous êtes la première femme qui le fait fuir depuis longtemps. Alors ça ne veut dire qu'une chose. C'est que vous ne lui êtes pas indifférente.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit comme ça ? Demandais-je, décidément bien trop curieuse pour mon bien.

En même temps, j'en bavais de pouvoir en connaitre d'avantage sur James.

-Pour ce protégé. Voyez-vous, James a été marié… Elle s'appelait Kristina. Une chic fille. Elle faisait partie de la bande depuis un moment déjà. Puis ils ont décidé de se marier. Et un an plus tard, Chris voyait le jour. Ce petit bonhomme était génial. Toujours le sourire, toujours le mot pour rire. Il était extraordinaire.

Avalant la moindre parole sur la de James, je savais que ce qu'il me confiait là était d'une importance vitale. Surement ce secret dont James à du mal à s'en sortir…

-James et son collègue de la brigade du crime ont commencé, il y a plus d'un an et demi, leur enquête sur ce « Voldemort » qui terrorise le pays. James leur en a fait baver un maximum pendant des mois, ce rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Alors il a voulu le descendre. James gênait dans ses magouilles. Seulement ce soir là il n'était pas chez lui. Alors ils ont tué sa famille.

La main sur la bouche, je réprimai une exclamation de dégout.

-Et il y a de cela un an. James a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Il a sombré peu à peu dans l'alcool et dans le mutisme. Mais il s'en était sortie. Enfin, pas entièrement mais il allait de mieux en mieux. Seulement, il y de cela un mois, c'est son coéquipier Amos Diggory qui fut assassiné sous ses yeux.

-Mon Dieu. Ce n'est pas possible. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer…

-C'est pour ça que je vous demande d'être patiente. Si vous avez des sentiments pour lui alors soyez patiente. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis sur puisque vous êtes l'ami de Remus. Et James mérite d'être aimer, même s'il se l'est toujours refusé depuis.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a réagit comme ça après qu'il m'ait embrassé !

-Quoi ? James vous a embrassé ?

-Oui. C'est pour cela qu'il est partie je pense.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il va faire une connerie, voilà ce qui se passe ! Bordel !

Je le vis prendre son mobile et taper rageusement les touches. Soudain, un monologue s'en suivie.

-Remus ? Tu peux venir chez Lily ?

-Ne discute pas et vient immédiatement !

-C'est James.

-Non je…

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Il s'est enfui.

-Arrête de crier ! Tu es dans la voiture ?

-Bon…

-J'ai besoin que tu reste avec elle.

-Ben pour le chercher pardi. Je suis sur qu'il va faire une connerie !

-Ah ouais ? Rappel toi en terminal !

-Bon aller, dépêche !

Et il raccrocha. Soudain je me senti très mal. C'était ma faute si James était dans un état pareil. Pourquoi suis aussi idiote !

-Et tout va bien ? Vous êtes assez pâle.

-Qu'à fait James en terminal ? Demandais-je.

-Vous devriez vous assoir j'ai l'impression que vous allez tomber d'un moment à l'autre !

-Dites-moi ? Criai-je.

-Il… il s'est jeté sous une voiture…

-QUOI ?

-Mais il ne le refera pas… rassurez-vous ! Il était jeune et bête… et surement ivre…

-Et vous croyez me rassurer là ? Je vous signal qu'un a une bonne descente ! Dis-je en me rappelant de la bouteille de whisky pleine qui avait disparu de mon placard. C'est ma faute !

Là, je sanglotais carrément. Qu'est-ce que je peu être pathétique quand je m'y mets !

Soudain la porte d'entré s'ouvrit à la volée nous faisant sursauter. Par reflexe, mon nouvel garde du corps pointa son arme en direction de l'intrus.

-Eh ! C'est des manières de m'accueillir ? Je te signal que c'est toi qui m'as appelé !

-Désolé chéri, répondit Sirius.

Je vis mon ami rougir comme une tomate.

-Tu surveilles Lily le temps que je le trouve et que je sache que tout va bien. Elle te mettra au courant, continua Sirius sans se préoccuper de la gêne de son petit ami.

- Non pas question ! Si James est mal en point il aura besoin de secours de toute urgence ! On vient avec toi.

-Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas emmener Lily !

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais rester ici sans savoir comment va James. Je vous signal que tout est de ma faute !

-Non ce n'est pas vrai !

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On te racontera sur le chemin, on n'a pas le temps. Allez j'embarque tout le monde…

Sur ce, nous prîmes la voiture de Remus et partîmes en direction de l'appartement de James. Une fois arrivés, nous nous précipitâmes chez lui.

-James ? Cria Sirius.

-Je vais voir à l'étage, prévient Remus.

-Lily, va voir s'il est de se côté.

Quelque minute plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau dans la voiture.

-Bon sang ! Mais où est-ce qu'il est allé cet abruti ? Pesta Sirius.

-Et s'il était chez lui ? Demanda Remus.

-Mais on en sort de chez lui ! Rouspéta Sirius.

-Je ne parlai pas de son appart mais du manoir Potter !

-Non, il n'y a pas remis les pieds depuis la mort de Kristina et Chris…

-Justement. Et s'il était retourné au point de départ ? D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, c'est après avoir embrassé Lily qu'il s'est enfui. Et s'il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Kristina ?

-Oh le con !

Je n'avais pas vraiment suivi la conversation des deux amis, mais une chose est sur c'est que nous avions une autre destination.

Une fois arrivé, je n'en cru pas mes yeux. Cette maison – ou plutôt manoir – était absolument gigantesque. Une perle d'architecture !

-Lily, tu restes avec l'un de nous. C'est très grand et nous n'avons pas le temps de te chercher…

-D'accord.

Je décidai de rester avec Remus. Après tout c'était mon ami...

-Bon moi je vérifie le bas, vous le premier étage. Ensuite on se réuni pour le deuxième, commanda Sirius sous nos affirmations.

Je suivis alors Remus au premier étage. Pas à pas, nous vérifiâmes toute les pièces et chambres richissimes et bien décorées. Soudain, je vis de la lumière provenant d'une salle un peu plus loin.

-Remus ! Là-bas ! Dis-je en lui montrant la direction.

Il se mit à courir, moi sur ces talons. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et tout d'un coup, nous nous figeâmes.

-Oh mon Dieu, criai-je.

-Non ! Non non non ! James ! Cria Remus. Putin James ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça…

Une soudaine envi de vomir me prit les entrailles. Je me retournai à peine et me vida l'estomac. S'était absolument dégoutant. James était allongé dans son propre sang. Et Dieu seul sais depuis combien de temps. Mon Dieu faites qu'il s'en sorte ! Ce n'est pas possible… tout est de ma faute ! Et toutes ces coupures qu'il s'est affligé sur le corps et sur les bras ! Bon sang James ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Les larmes coulèrent inlassablement sur mon visage ainsi que sur celui de Remus qui cherchait le pou de James.

-Lily, appel une ambulance ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !

Je m'exécutai malgré la nouvelle envi de vomir qui me prenait.

-James, je t'en pris ! Respire ! Respire mon vieux, s'activait Remus

-Allo les urgences ! Venez vite au manoir Po…Potter ! Il y a… il y a…

Soudain, je vis un Sirius complètement paniqué arriver. Il rentra en trombe dans la salle d'eau et ne pu réprimer un cri de terreur.

_-Allo Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que vous êtes toujours là ? Mademoiselle ?_

Je n'entendais plus rien. Mon regard était fixé sur le corps de James où Remus s'activait comme un fou pour le réanimer. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que Sirius m'avais pris le téléphone des mains.

-Manoir Potter ! Tentative de suicide, je vous en pris faites vite !

Il raccrocha et tomba à genoux devant le corps inanimé de James.

-Putin James, je te tue si tu nous laisses ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous lâcher ! Pourquoi tu en fait toujours qu'à ta tête…

-Sirius j'ai besoin de toi ! Essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

-Laquelle, il y en a de partout !

-Celle du poignet, la veine du poignet c'est la plus importante !

-Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? Remus ! Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-il tout en faisant ce que son petit ami lui avait dit de faire.

Les larmes aux yeux, Remus lui répondit.

-Je… je ne sais pas… il a perdu tellement de sang ! En tout cas, il respire de nouveau ! C'est bon signe…

Soudain, les ambulanciers entrèrent dans la salle d'eau. Je ne mettais même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient enfin arrivé. En fait, j'étais complètement déconnectée du monde. Tout ce qu'il comptait c'est que James ouvre les yeux. Mais malheureusement, il n'en fit rien…

La tête me tournait dangereusement puis soudain le trou noir. Je m'étais évanouie.

.

**POV James**

Je me réveillai peu à peu d'un sommeil qui me semblait assez lourd. Je n'aurais pas du boire autant…

Mais c'est quoi ces bruits incessant ? Je commence vraiment par avoir mal au crâne moi ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à bouger ? J'ouvris un œil mais le referma immédiatement. Pourquoi ma chambre était-elle aussi clair ? Je fis une nouvelle tentative et cette fois je pu ouvrir les yeux.

Soudain, je compris pourquoi je n'arrivai à bouger aucun membre de mon corps : en effet, il y avait trois têtes couchées dessus !

-Je sais que je suis un bon oreiller mais comme même ! Lançais-je d'une voix grave qui ne me ressemblait pas mais qui eu au moins l'effet de les faire sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Oh James ! J'ai eu si peur, me lança la belle Lily en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu ne te souviens plus ? Me demanda calmement Remus.

-Attends on va te rafraîchir la mémoire petit con, grogna Sirius.

-Sirius, on avait dit doucement, le réprima Remus.

-La prochaine fois qu'il te prend de vouloir te suicider, préviens nous ! Je n'ai pas envi de renouveler une nouvelle fois l'expérience, continua Sirius, ne tenant pas compte de l'interruption de son petit ami.

Soudain tout me revint en mémoire. Et merde ! Et moi qui croyais que c'était simplement un cauchemar…

-Je suis désolé. Je comprends que vous m'en vouliez…

-Oh oui James on t'en veut ! Répondit Remus sous le regard noir de Lily. N'as-tu pas réfléchis une seule seconde avant d'agir ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à nous ? Nous somme tes frères, comment tu crois qu'on a réagit devant ton corps baignant dans ton propre sang ? Alors, on s'en fou de tes excuses… promet nous seulement de ne plus jamais recommencer !

-C'est promis ! De toute façon, même la mort ne veut pas de moi…

-James, je suis si désolée… Je n'aurai pas du… je…, bafouillais Lily.

-Chuuut. Je t'en pris Lily, se n'est absolument pas de ta faute… Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et sans protection ? Sirius, ça ne va pas du tout ! Je t'avais chargé de la protéger… depuis combien de temps suis-je à l'hôpital ?

-Wow du calme James, ne t'agite pas ainsi, me réprima Remus.

Non mais, comment il me parle celui là ? Ce n'est pas tout ça mais maintenant que je suis remis, il me faut reprendre ma mission là où j'en étais. Il va me voir arriver ce Voldemort de pacotille !

Je me relevai et commençai à sortir de ce lit puant les produits hospitaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais James ! S'alarma Sirius, alors que j'arrachai le moindre fil accroché à moi.

-Et bien personne ne veux rien me dire alors je reprends mon poste !

-Oh non ! Ça fait à peine une journée que tu es alité dans ce lit et tu es toujours en anémie ! Alors recouche-toi immédiatement !

-Vous avez prévenu le Capitaine ?

-Non pas encore. D'ailleurs, il se demande où tu es passé puisque Lily n'est pas allée travailler hier…

-Bon t'en mieux. Maintenant, on reprend le cours normal de notre mission. Allez Lily, il faut aller travailler ! Il y a de jeunes enfants qui n'attendent que toi.

-Non James ! Tu---restes---ici !

-Euh… non !

-Ne fait pas l'enfant ! Je suis ton médecin et je te dis que tu va te recoucher. C'est Sirius qui s'occupera de la protection de Lily.

-Remus, si le Capitaine apprend que j'ai fait une tentative de suicide, ce n'est pas une mise à pied qu'il va me mettre. Mais un renvoi immédiat. Et je ne peux pas vivre sans le job et tu le sais ! D'autre part, tu sais que ça existe les décharges ?

Sirius rigola mais ce reprit très vite sous le regard noir de Remus.

-Aller Lunard ! Souris ! Bon je te laisse le soin de réconforter ton amant Sirius !

-James ! S'écria Remus, gêné.

-T'en fait pas Remus, je suis au courant pour vous d'eux…, le rassura Lily.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit la bise.

-A plus tard !

Sur ce nous repartîmes, n'oubliant pas, bien sur, de signer ma décharge à l'accueil. Faire le pitre pour rassurer mes deux compères était épuisant. Tout d'un coup, je sentie un coup de barre. Heureusement, c'était Lily qui conduisit la voiture.

-C'est quoi ce surnom pour Remus ? Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se garait sur le parking de l'école maternelle.

-C'est son surnom depuis le lycée ! C'est parce qu'il est toujours mal luné lorsque la lune est de sortie ! Riais-je.

Lily ria de bon cœur. Tout d'un coup, je me senti affreusement honteux. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Non. C'est une femme bien et attentionnée. Comment avait-elle pu une seule seconde pensé que c'était de sa faute ?

-Excuse-moi Lily. Tu sais tu as le doit de m'en vouloir.

-Je ne t'en veux pas James malgré le faite que je ne comprends pas comment on peu en arriver à une telle extrémité. Tu sais, Sirius m'a tout expliqué. C'est vraiment triste, et moi je n'arrange pas les choses en me faisant poursuivre par cet homme… Je te rappel de mauvais souvenir et j'en suis désolée.

-Non, je t'assure que ça va. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup être avec toi. Seulement, j'ai besoin de temps…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferais rien que tu ne le décides d'abord.

-Et je voudrais ajouter que… je ne regrette absolument pas ce baiser…

Je la vis rougir d'une merveilleuse façon sous mes mots. J'étais content. En fait, passer si près de la mort m'aura fait réaliser une chose : c'est que malgré les épreuves, la vie continue et je ne serai jamais seul. Je crois qu'il est temps de penser à mon avenir même si cela va me prendre du temps et des efforts. Mais je crois que la présence de Lily va énormément m'aider, parce que j'ai envi de l'aimer…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Comme prévu, voici un autre chapitre cette semaine. **

**J'espère qu'il vous à plus... **

**Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël !!! ^_^**

**Gros bisous enneigés !!!**

**helono  
**


End file.
